The Truth
by hardrocker21
Summary: What happens when you learn the truth about you and those you care about? How do you respond? Find out as secrets are revealed and the truth is learned.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys here is my next story featuring Dr. Blowhole. Now he won't appear in this chapter but he will soon.**

**So sit back and enjoy 'The Turth.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Cental Park Zoo)**

It had been a week since halloween and what the animals had called the 'Billy Incident' and things looked like they were finally getting back to normal. The zoo had reopened a couple of days ago after it had been temporarily closed for the police to do their investigations. On one wall sat pictures of the four people who had been murdered by Billy. Three teens and a security guard. Flowers and wreathes were hung under the pictures. A plaque hung above the photos that read 'In Memory'.

Skipper stood on the penguins ice floe as he obsereved the pictures and the people who laid flowers at them. Skipper couldn't help but shed a tear as he watched the people go to and fro around the pictures and plaque comemerating them. Some of the people cryed, shedding tears for their loved ones. Yes those teens were punks and tried to damage zoo property, but they were just kids having their fun. And they died for it. He had even seen the doctor who had been attacked and the doctors wife too. Come to pay their respects.

Skipper wiped the tear away as Private came out of the HQ through the fishbowl entrance.

"Skippa? Were you just crying?" Private asked.

Skipper turned with start and said, "Uh... no Private I just had a bug in my eye. You know when they get in there they really sting. He-he."

Private shook his head and said, "It's okay to cry Skippa. They were just kids and they were too young. And that guard died doing his job. You don't have to feel bad about crying Skippa."

Skipper stiffened and brushed it all off.

"So where are you off to Private?" Skipper asked trying to change the subject.

Private pointed over to the chimp habitat and said, "Over to Phil and Mason's for tea."

Skipper nodded and allowed Private to go.

Private jumped out of the penguin habitat and waddled over to the chimp habitat. But as he neared the chimps place he spotted Dave and Marlene walking nearby.

"DAVE! MARLENE!" Private called out while waving his flippers in the air.

Dave and Marlene spotted Private and they ran over to him.

"Hey Private what brings you here?" asked Marlene.

Private pointed up at the chimp habitat again and said, "I'm here for tea. You guys want to join?"

"Sure," Marlene said as Dave said, "No."

Dave smiled sheepishly and said, "Might as well. It's boring out here right now."

Prvate smiled and he plus the otters climbed into the chimp habitat.

**(Chimp Habitat)**

Private, Marlene, and Dave sat a table as Mason poured tea into four different cups. Phil was playing ball with Bada, Bing, and Joey over at the gorilla habitat.

"One lump or two Private?" Mason asked Private.

"Two please," Private answered.

Dave lifted up his cup of tea and took a sip.

"Is there any caffeine in this?" Dave asked.

"No there isn't any. I don't very care much for that stuff," Mason answered.

Dave sighed in relief and said, "Good. I'm a caffeine addict and I need to get off of it."

They all drank their tea and sat for a little while chatting before Mason turned to Dave with a curious question.

"So Dave I've been wondering. If it's not too much trouble I would actually like to know a little about your family."

Dave choked as he continued drinking his tea.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" Dave asked.

"No reason really. I'm just curious. But if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to," Mason answered back.

"Nah, it's alright Mason. Well there's really not much to say. My sister is an otter and lives in St. Louis with my nephew. And my dad is still human and all alone," Dave said rather quickly.

"Tell me about your dad then," Mason said.

Dave shrugged and said, "Well their is not much to say about him either. He's fifty-three years old and, like myself, is an ex Army man. He served in Grenada, Panama, and the Persian Gulf. He retired a Lieutenant-Colonel about two years before my discharge. He recieved a Bronze Star in Grenada and a Purple Heart during the Panama skirmish. That's all there is to it."

"Well then tell us about your mom. What's she like?" Marlene asked.

Dave felt his blood run cold. He hadn't thought about his mother for a long time and it pained him when he did. It was just something he never dwelled upon. But in the end he decided to tell them.

"Well Marlene all I can say is that she was a pilot and she loved to fly and perform in air shows. And also that she died about twenty years ago when I was seven years old and Sam was four," Dave said sadly.

Private gasped and said, "How awful Dave. What happened to her?"

Marlene gave Private a stern look and said, "Private we don't need to pry into everything about Dave's past. If he doesn't want to talk about it he doesn't have to."

Dave let out a little chuckle.

"It's alright Marlene. I don't mind. Private's just curious is all," Dave said.

"So what happened to your poor mother then?" Mason asked.

Dave poured himself another cup of tea and took a quick drink. After he set his cup down he began his story.

**(Flashback)**

A seven year old boy was sitting with a four year old girl and a adult man on some bleachers as they watched the planes fly through the air. They were at an air show in California and the family looked happy. It was a beautiful day and the spectators cheered as the planes zoomed by doing their acrobatics. It was good for the father too. He had just gotten back from a three month tour in the Persian Gulf and was happy to be with his kids.

"Up next is Danielle Perkins and her famous triple loop and nosedive," said the announcer as some of the audience cheered.

"That's mom isn't it dad?" asked the little boy while grasping his fathers arm.

The boys father ruffled the little boys hair and said, "Yes it is David. She's up next."

"Mommy," exclaimed the little girl in her fathers other arm.

The father laughed and said, "Yes Samantha. Mommy is next."

A few minutes later a grey biplane flew over the airfeild as the audience watched. The plane first did a few barrel rolls and even pulled off a steep climb or two. Then the plane began it's signature trick by doing three loops in the air. The people cheered as the pilot finished the third loop. Then the plane lowered into a quick little dive and began heading straight for the ground.

Roy Perkins and his kids watched from the stands as the plane headed straight for the ground. At first it was exciting, but after a moment Roy's smile vanished.

"Wait what is she doing. Danielle you're not supposed to be going that fast. Slow down. Slow down Danielle. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DANIELLE SLOW DOWN!" Roy yelled in panic.

Finally the plane began leveling off, but it was too late. The plane hit the ground hard and skidded along the ground. A moment later it burst into flames and then exploded. The pilot inside couldn't have survived it. No one could do anything but watch in awe and fright as the plane burned.

"DANIELLE! DANIELLE! OH GOD NOOOO!" Roy Perkins screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MOM!" yelled the little boy.

"MOMMY!" the little girl screamed.

But their screams were drowned out as everyone else screamed and as the wail of fire truck sirens and police ran towards the downed plane.

**(Present Day)**

Tears fell from Dave's eyes as he finished telling his story.

"They managed to pull a body from the wreckage, but it was burned beyond all recognition. It was never positivly identifyed, but there was never any doubt it was my mother. Basically I've lived most of my life without her," Dave said as he finished his story.

Everyone at the table looked at Dave with their eyes wide open.

"I'm so sorry Dave. I shouldn't have asked," Private said with tears coming to his eyes as well.

"No Private don't beat yourself up over it. I brought up the whole mother thing," Marlene said to comfort Private, but she felt hurt herself.

"No it's okay you guys. Perhaps it's a good thing that I talk about her. Talking about it helps the pain go away," Dave said to Marlene and Private as he wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled lightly..

Mason cleared his throat and said, "Well while this has all been a good talk, I'm afraid we'll have to end our little party a little too soon. Knowing Phil he'll be back soon and I don't want him to be a bother to you three."

Marlene, Private, and Dave all stood up and thanked Mason for the tea and then they left.

**(Later that night)**

Dave walked out of the otter habitat and headed over to the penguins HQ. It was game night and he had been invited over. Marlene had been invited as well, but she was tired and just wanted to get some rest. So Dave went on ahead without her.

Marlene lied down upon her bed and began to doze off. But as she trying to fall asleep she heard some skittering coming from the outside. So she got up and headed over to the cave entrance. As she rounded the corner, a can was thrown into the cave and released a weird smelling odor.

"What's a ahhh," Marlene managed to say before she passed out.

Some lobsters scuttled in and stuffed Marlene into a bag. They left the otters cave and scuttled out to a man in a maitnence uniform with a device in his ear, similar to the one Billy had worn during his zoo rampage. The man saw the lobsters and took the bag from them.

"Is this the otter?" the man asked.

"Yes it is. The boss'll be pleased," said one of the lobsters.

The man smiled and walked out of the zoo and into a car parked out front with the lobsters following. He placed the bag in the back seat, started the car and left Central Park with Marlene still in the bag.

**I know it's kind of cliched, but Marlene being kidnapped is something I've always liked in a Blowhole story.**

**So what is going to happen next.**

**You'll find out soon enough.**

**In the meantime though please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene tumbled out of the bag and landed on a flat linolium floor. She clutched her head in pain as a light shined down upon her.

"Hey boss we got that otter you wanted," an unseen person said.

Marlene looked around and tried to find the owner of the voice. The only thing she could see was the floor space she stood on and the light above her. But then she heard the sound of a motor running and a figure appeared in front of her. She recognized him as that Dolphin who tried to take over the zoo and New York. With song. What was his name again?

"You. You're Blowhole aren't you?" Marlene asked while shivering.

Dr. Blowhole looked down at her and sneered.

"YOU IDIOTS! This is not the otter I wanted. You brought his room mate. Why is good help so hard to find?" Blowhole said in anger.

There were quick gasps from some other unseen charecters.

Marlene now knew why she had been taken. She had been mistaken for Dave and she was nothing more than a victim of circumstance.

"I- I'm sorry boss. It was hard to tell. We went in and found her all alone and figured she was the one you wanted," a voice said.

"GUARDS! Take him and dispose of him. NOW!" Blowhole yelled.

There then came the sounds of a struggle and a scream sounded out and then faded into the distance. Marlene continued to shiver in fear.

Blowhole looked back down at Marlene, pointed down at her, and said, "Now dispose of this one. Get rid of her."

But before anyone could do anything a woman's voice yelled out.

"Wait boss. We don't have to get rid of her just yet. We could use her as a lure for the one we want. And once we're done we can do with her as we please," the woman said in a hispanic voice.

Blowhole pondered for a moment and thought hard and deep.

"Hmm good idea Amelia. Guards grab her and take her to the lab. I have a great plan that could prove useful," Blowhole said in glee.

"Not to mention have a little fun," Amelia said in excitment.

A squirrel and a raccoon came out of the darkness and tackled Marlene and carried her off into the gloom and darkness.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Dave sat with the penguins at the HQ. It was game night and they were trying to decide on a game. Kowalski, as usual, had suggested trivia. Rico wanted to play Rock em Sock em robots, with real robots from Kowalski's lab. Skipper of course wanted to play Hot Potato. Private wanted to play Simon Says. But in the end at Dave's insistance they decided on a game that Private had found at the lost and found earlier that day.

Private cheered and waddled over to where he had stashed the game and held it out in front of him. The box read 'The Game of Life.' Everyone nodded and sat down at the penguins table.

"Alright so how do we play this game?" Skipper asked.

Everyone, including Dave, shook their heads. They had no idea how to play.

Skipper sighed and said, "Not a problem. All we need to do is look at the instructions. Dave would you please?"

Dave nodded and opened the box. Inside were the cards, life tiles, board, spinner, cars, blue and pink pegs, and little buildings. But the instructions were gone.

"Um Skipper we have a problem," said Dave.

"What is it Dave?" Skipper asked Dave.

"The instructions are gone. We have no way to play the game now," Dave said.

"WHAT! No... instructions?" Private asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"None. Sorry Private," Dave said.

Skipper slamed the table with his flipper and yelled into the sky, "HOW DO YOU PLAY THIS GAME?"

Just then the TV crackled and turned on. On the screen was none other than Board James himself. He actually wore a translator in his ear. **(Board James is owned by James Rolfe of Cinemassacre. Not me.)**

James looked at the penguins and otter and said, "Well guys. I'm glad you asked."

Dave and the penguins perked up and paid close attention as Board James began explaining.

"First off what you do is that everyone will take turns spinning the spinner. Whoever gets the highest number goes first and the players take their turns in a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction, whichever you choose. Each player chooses a car and this is you for the game. When each player gets their first turn they choose whether or not they begin their career or go to college. If you choose career you only get to pick one random career card and one random salary card. If you take college and get to your job search you get to choose three random career and salary cards and you take whichever job and salary you want of the three."

The penguins and Dave nodded.

"You move according to the number you land on when you spin the spinner. Whenever you reach a red space you immedietly stop no matter how many moves you have left and do as the space says. You buy a house, choose a career, or get married when you stop on them. Afterwards you spin again."

Everyone nodded as James continued.

"It is also wise to take out insurance on your car and house. The insurance price on the car is the same for every player, but the house insurance depends on the house you gained. By doing so you won't have to pay when something bad happens to either one."

Everyone nodded once again.

"Now for the spaces. An orange space indicates when someone has to pay or recieve money. On the side of each pay space is a career sign. If anyone has this career sign they recieve the money from the player who landed on the spot. If you land on the spot and have that sign in your career you don't pay anything. If no one has that sign then the money goes to the bank Whenever you pass over a green space you get paid your salary from the bank. If you land on a blue space you can trade your salary card with any player that is in the game. With each yellow space plus the red 'get married' space you recieve a life tile which I'll explain later."

At this point James was feeling winded, but he continued.

"Now for the pink and blue pegs. Each of these represent the kids you have in the game. Some spaces will cost you more money depending on how many kids you have. Blue is for the boys and pink is for the girls. Now for the life tiles. As you land on each yellow space you recieve one life tile and at the end of the game you cash them all in and recieve the money you make from them. The money you earn from the tiles and the money you finished the game with add up and the player with the highest amount of money at the end of the game wins."

The penguins and Dave nodded one last time.

James took a deep breath and finished up.

"So that about it. Enjoy the game guys."

Dave stared awestruck and said, "Wow. Thanks Board James."

James nodded and said, "No problem guys and thank you for the obligatory cameo. And Kowalski thank you for the translator."

Kowalski nodded and the TV turned off. Kowalski turned around and Skipper glared at him.

"Kowalski where did you get that translator from?" Skipper asked.

"Umm... I got it from... Billy's corpse. I saw the translator and I wanted to take it. And then I sent myself to his place and I gave it to him. He was weirded out at first, but now he likes it," Kowalski explained to Skipper.

Skipper continued to glare at Kowalski and Kowalski said, "I know what happens next."

Kowalski then slapped himself followed by a slap from Skipper, Private, and Rico.

After the quick slapping session they all sat down at the table and began playing the game of life. They played one game and then another with Rico being the winner each time.

As they were about to start a third game their TV snapped on again.

Skipper sighed and asked, "Is that Board James again?"

Then they all heard the annoying cackle on TV followed by the one voice that Skipper didn't want to hear. Ever. There on the TV was Dr. Blowhole.

"I'm afraid not Skipper," Dr. Blowhole said.

Skipper felt a chill go down his spine as he heard the voice of his arch nemesis.

"BLOWHOLE! What do you want? And how did you get your memory back?" Skipper asked glaring at the mad dolphin.

Blowhole snickered and said, "Oh the ray wore off after a few days. Turns out it wasn't as strong as I thought it was. But as for the other question I do have an answer. I want the otter that is in the room with you."

Blowhole pointed at Dave who had a confused look on his face.

"What me? What do you want me for?" Dave asked.

Blowhole smiled and said, "Because I have some special plans for you. And you will come to me. I'll even tell you where I am."

Skipper continued glaring at Blowhole and asked, "Now why we would send Dave to you? What could you possibly have that would make us send Dave to you."

"Because I have someone that means something to you," Blowhole said and then rolled his segway out of the way.

There on the screen was Marlene. She was strapped to a table with a leather strap around her head. Wires were coming out of the strap indicating that it was electrified. Marlene stared back at the guys with a look of fear on her face.

"MARLENE!" everyone yelled as they saw Marlene.

"And that's not even the best part. Amelia would you please?" Blowhole said to someone off screen.

A moment later a large river otter stepped onscreen. She was easily three times Marlene's size. She pulled over a number of syringes on a cart. She carfully picked one up and walked over to Marlene.

Marlene squirmed some as she was strapped to the table, but she couldn't move at all. Amelia only giggled and then grabbed Marlene's arm.

"Don't move cupcake. Don't want to poke you in the eye by accident," Amelia said sweetly in her hispanic accent.

Amelia then inserted the syringe into Marlene's arm and injected the substance. Amelia stepped back and waited. Marlene began breathing heavily and after a moment or two she began screaming in pain. Whatever had been in that syringe was now causing Marlene agony.

"MARLENE!" Skipper yelled.

Blowhole then grabbed a switch and turned on the electricity and electrocuted Marlene for a couple of seconds before cutting the electricity flow off. As soon as the eletrocution ended Marlene stopped writhing. She was still clearly in a lot of pain however.

Blowhole looked at the group in the Penguins HQ and said, "You got that? For every thirty minutes it takes for you to get here, we will repeat this process. Come to the Hoboken Zoo and then we shall begin our "disscusions" if you know what I mean."

Dr. Blowhole laughed a little and then the TV went blank.

The penguins all looked at Dave and Dave said, "Alright. I'm going."

"We'll take him down together Dave," Skipper said.

"Not we Skipper. Me. I'm going alone," Dave said to Skipper.

**I just to note right here that the Board James moment was purely a comic relief moment. Because this story is about to get VERY serious.**

**Okay you know the routine guys. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving you guys a lot. The song in this chapter is called 'Don't Fear the Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult. I own neither one.**

**Here is chapter 3 and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Blowholes lair)**

Blowhole looked back at Marlene and Amelia. Marlene was groaning from the pain she had just expeirenced and Amelia was savoring Marlene's misery.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Marlene asked weakly.

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why. If the ones you care about see you in peril they'll jump to your rescue. Undoubtablly Dave and the peng-you-ins will come to your aid either way," Blowhole explained to Marlene.

"But why do you need Dave? What has he done to you that you need him for?" asked Marlene.

"Oh I just need to finish something I started. Think it's a coincidence that something awful happened to him at the Hoboken Zoo and that we're there now?" Blowhole said with evil in his voice.

Marlene gasped and said, "You mean you're the one responsible for-"

Marlene was cut off when Amelia slapped her across the face.

"Shut up you. The doctor never reveals his plans to anyone. Isn't that right doctor?" Amelia said.

Blowhole chuckled for a few moments before continuing.

"Yes Amelia we don't. But you'll find out in time. If you live long enough that is. But since we have to wait for Dave and the peng-you-ins anyway why don't we have a little more fun now. Amelia second needle please."

"Buh but i-i-it hasn't even b-been a half hour yet," Marlene stuttered.

"True, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Amelia now," Blowhole ordered.

Amelia smiled and approached Marlene with a second needle.

**(Central Park Zoo)**

"Dave you are not going alone," Skipper said to Dave while blocking his path.

They were outside the HQ and Dave was walking towards the garage where they all knew that Alice kept her pick-up truck. **(Let's pretend she has one) **The penguins were trying to keep Dave from leaving all by himself.

Dave simply walked around Skipper and continued. Rico jumped onto Dave and tried to pin him to the ground. Dave just simply squirmed out of Rico's hold. Kowalski and Private tried to reason with Dave, but Dave wouldn't listen. Finally the four penguins decided that the only way to stop Dave was for all four of them to tackle Dave and hold him down. They all charged Dave as he got close to the zoo garage and together they managed to hold him down. Dave struggled to get free, but the penguins held him firm.

"Alright guys I won't go alone. You can come. But you know that we could all be killed. I don't want you guys getting killed over my fight," said Dave.

Skipper nodded to the other penguins and helped Dave to his feet.

"Dave listen to me. Blowhole is OUR enemy as well as yours. Plus Marlene is in grave danger and we need to help her. This our fight as well as yours. Any enmey of Blowhole's is a friend of ours. Besides we don't fear death. We don't fear the reaper. We've got your back all the way," Skipper said to Dave.

Dave nodded and said, "Nice speech man. Alright so lets get going. They could be torturing Marlene now as we speak."

Dave then began walking towards the zoo garage again, but Skipper pulled Dave away.

"Dave Dave Dave. If you want to get there as soon as possible you're going to need something more manuverable," Skipper said and then pulled Dave over to a rolling door.

"So what's this here?" Dave asked as he stared at the door.

The rolling door rolled up and inside was the penguins pink car.

"You guys have a car? And a pink one? Seriously guys?" Dave asked amazed and weirded out.

Skipper smiled and said, "Don't judge a book by it's cover Dave. She may not look like much, but she manuvers very well," Skipper said.

Skipper turned to Rico and told him to drive. Rico let out a cheer and then jumped into the drivers seat.

"Come on come on come on," Rico grunted over and over again.

So the penguins and Dave climbed into the car and strapped themselves in.

"All right set a course for the Hoboken Zoo and lets go. And Dave you better hang on tight," Skipper ordered.

Dave nodded and tighetend his seat belt.

Kowalski set the GPS and Rico started the car and stepped on the gas. The car zoomed out of the penguins garage and out the zoo gate.

"Um Skipper. Given our speed and shortest possible route it'll take us at least thirty-five minutes to reach Hoboken," Kowalski said.

Dave groaned and said, "That means they'll torture Marlene even more before we even get there."

"Can't be helped Dave. All we can do is get there as fast as possible and pray that don't kill her. Rico some music please," Skipper said.

Rico nodded and turned the radio on. One song came on and Rico was about to turn the station when Skipper stopped him.

"Whoa whoa Rico. I like this song," Skipper said.

The song intro lasted fifteen seconds before the lyrics began.

_All our times have come  
>Here, but now they're gone<br>Seasons don't fear the reaper  
>Nor do the wind, the sun, or the rain (We can be like they are)<em>

The penguins drove their car into the traffic and drove as fast as they could. They swerved underneath the cars and into some alleys. And Rico drove like the madman he was and laughed heartilly the whole time.

_Come on, baby (Don't fear the reaper)  
>Baby, take my hand (Don't fear the reaper)<br>We'll be able to fly (Don't fear the reaper)  
>Baby, I'm your man<em>

The penguins drove down one alley and towards a fence.

"OH CRAP RICO LOOK OUT. WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! "Dave yelled.

"Uh uh," Rico grunted and then pointed his flipper to a pair of slanted boards.

Rico drove towards the boards and drove up the slant and into the air. They flew over the fence and landed on a closed trashcan. The hit the lid and knocked over the trashcan which slowed their descent.

_La la la la la  
>La la la la la<em>

_Solo 1: 24 seconds._

The guys were back on the street when Skipper saw something that should help them get to Hoboken faster.

"Rico take that subway. NOW!" Skipper ordered.

Rico nodded and drove into the subway.

They drove down the steps and around the people who were screaming and running out of the way.

Rico chuckled as he drove madly towards the station platform.

_Valentine is done  
>Here, but now they're gone<br>Romeo and Juliet  
>Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet)<em>

Rico drove onto the tracks and drove as fast as the car would go towards New Jersey.

"Men get ready. We are about to enter... New Jersey," Skipper said putting cold emphasis on the last words.

_40,000 men and women every day (like Romeo and Juliet)  
>40,000 men and women every day (redefine happiness)<br>Another 40,000 coming every day (We can be like they are)_

The penguins and Dave drove their car down the tunnel and then they heard a horn coming from behind. They turned their heads and saw the light of a train coming towards them.

_Come on, baby (Don't fear the reaper)  
>Baby, take my hand (Don't fear the reaper)<br>We'll be able to fly (Don't fear the reaper)  
>Baby, I'm you man<em>

_La la la la la  
>La la la la la<em>

_Solo 2: one minute seventeen seconds_

The train was catching up on them quickly. Rico kept driving as fast as the car would allow but the train was still catching up on them. They could feel the vibrations from the train.

"Um Rico I think you should-" Dave began before Rico slapped Dave's paw away.

"Uh uh."

"Rico I think he's trying to say-" Skipper began but Rico interuppted.

"No backseat drivers," Rico grunted.

But Dave reached up and turned the wheel and drove the car out of the train's path as the train went past.

"I was going to say you needed to drive out of the trains path," Dave said to Rico.

Rico chuckled nervously and grunted, "Sorry."

_Love of two is one  
>Here, but now they're gone<br>Came the last night of sadness  
>And it was clear she couldn't go on<em>

The penguins drove into an empty subway station in Hoboken and drove onto the platform and up the stairs. They drove out into Hoboken and down one of the streets.

_The door was open and the wind appeared  
>The candles blew and then disappeared<br>The curtains flew and then he appeared (Saying don't be afraid)_

The penguins and Dave looked up at a sign that they all dreaded to see. The sign that read 'Hoboken Zoo Next Right'. The exact same one that Sam and Dave had driven past several monthes ago.

_Come on, baby (And she had no fear)  
>And she ran to him (Then they started to fly)<br>She had taken his hand (She had become like they are)  
>Come on, baby (Don't fear the reaper)<em>

Repeat until the song ends.

The penguins car pulled into the parking lot of the Hoboken Zoo and they all looked towards the zoo. The penguins and Dave stepped out of the car and walked towards the front gate.

Dave gulped and said, "Hoboken Zoo. Back to where it all began."

**Dave has returned to Hoboken and now he must face it once again.**

**I don't know if I did a really good job with this chapter. I don't know. What did you guys think?**

**Next chapter will come soon.**

**Read and review please.**_  
><em> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really love them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Blowhole's lab)**

Blowhole tapped his flipper against his segway pad in boredom. Amelia sat in a chair next to Marlene who was still straped to a table and groaning in pain from the previous injections.

"This is taking too long. How much longer do we have to wait?" Blowhole asked in frustration.

Amelia tapped her paw against her knee and kept looking back at Marlene. The urge to give Marlene another injection was just too much. The time was going by too slow.

Finally Blowhole slammed the table with his flipper and said, "I've had enough. Amelia give the otter another shot right now."

Marlene graned a little and weakly said," Uh my name is... Marlene."

Blowhole sneered and said, "I don't care about your name. Amelia... needle... NOW!"

Amelia smiled and nodded.

Marlene tried writhing again, but the straps prevented her from moving at all. Amelia picked up a needle and started bringing it down to Marlene's arm. Marlene squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the sting of the needle and the burning sensation to follow. But before the point of the needle could touch her, a lobster guard burst in.

"Boss boss. The penguins and otter have just arrived. Their out in the zoo right now and approaching the main building," the guard said quickly.

Blowhole's frown turned into a smile and he began laughing.

"Good. Now let us wait for them to come to us. And then we can begin the real fun," Blowhole said happily.

Marlene sighed in relief as Amelia pulled the needle away from Marlene's arm. At least Marlene knew she was going to be alright now.

Amelia looked down at the floor and just sighed. Her fun was over. Blowhole looked at Amelia and took pity on her.

"Amelia why don't you just give her the injection anyway? At least you can have a little more fun with her," Blowhole told her.

Amelia smiled and clapped a little bit and then before Marlene could say anything, Amelia stuck the needle into Marlene's arm with a little more force than the previous injections. Marlene screamed louder now than she had earlier. All she could do was hope that the guys would find her. And soon.

**(Zoo security office)**

The penguins and Dave entered the main security office and attacked the two guards that were sitting inside. It didn't take long for them to subdue the men. After knocking out the guards they all turned to the security monitors. Kowalski started pushing buttons just hoping that one of them could show him where Marlene was. Unfortunatly nothing was coming up fast enough.

"What's taking so long Kowalski? We need to hurry up. Marlene needs me... I mean us," Skipper said.

Kowalski sighed and said, "Working on it Skipper, but there are so many monitors. I don't know how long this could take."

"Well hurry up Kowalski. Who knows what they could be doing to her right now? Private you assist Kowalski. Rico, Dave the two of you help me look around the office for anything that could help," Skipper ordered.

Everyone, including Dave, saluted Skipper and went their different paths. Private started pushing buttons and watching the monitors along with Kowalski. Rico, Skipper, and Dave began looking around the office. They looked in the desks and cabinets, but they couldn't find anything. So they decided to look on the unconcious guards. But the first thing they noticed is that the guards carried firearms on their belts.

"Um should security guards be carrying guns? I don't know if they are allowed to," Dave said.

Kowalski looked over at Dave and said, "Well from I heard they do. I don't know if they are allowed to here though."

"The thing that concerns me is that they are carrying Desert Eagles. Even if security were allowed to carry firearms, I'm sure that they aren't allowed to carry this kind of firepower. It's illegal," Dave said. **(Not 100% sure if that's true.)**

Skipper perked up at what Dave had said. So Skipper decided to take a closer look at what the unconcious men carried. Sure enough the men were carrying the powerful handguns.

What kind of guards were these men? Security guards don't need these kinds of weapons.

"Skipper I found her," Kowalski called out.

So Skipper, Rico, and Dave jumped back onto the desk and looked at the monitors. Sure enough Marlene was on the monitor and being wheeled down a hall. She was still writhing on the rolling table. The table, strangely enough, was being pushed down a hall by a human, a human of all things, and into another room.

"Marlene," Skipper cried.

"What are they doing to her Skippa?" Private asked full of concern.

Skipper shook his head. He had no idea what they were doing to her. But he was determined to make sure that whatever was going on was stopped.

"No idea Private, but we are going to get her out of here. Normally I would say we split up, but since we are in Blowhole's territory we should stay together. Whether you boys like it or not; we're in this together. Understood?" Skipper adressed the men.

Skipper turned to Dave and asked, "What do you say Dave ready to kick some butt my good otter?"

Dave looked back at Skipper and said, "Yes I am Skipper, but first off it's Lieutenant Perkins. And I'm not an otter. I'm an Army Ranger and I'm ready for anything."

Skipper smiled and said, "I knew you would say that. Welcome back Soldier."

Dave chuckled and said, "I never left Skipper."

They all set off together. But they were unaware that they were being watched.

**(Blowhole's lab)**

Blowhole watched in excitment as his enemies disperssed and began their search.

"Perfect. Things are working out nicely," Blowhole said to himself with a chuckle.

A boa constrictor slithered over to the monitors that Blowhole was watching and he chuckled to himself as well.

"Ah looks like I may get my revenge after all," Savio said and then licked his chops.

Blowhole looked at Savio and said, "In due time my reptilian friend. In due time."

**Uh-oh it looks like the guys are playing into Blowhole's hands. Or flippers rather. And Savio is there as well. Main reason being that Savio is my favorite villain.**

**So be sure to tune in next time guys for the next chapter.**

**In the meantime though guys I would love it if you review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I love all the reviews guys.**

**I agree with you Asmith137. Reptiles are the BEST.**

**Alright guys let's get going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Hallway)**

The penguins and Dave walked down the hall that they saw Marlene being wheeled down earlier. The guys kept their eyes open for anything. The penguins knew that Blowhole or his minions could pop out at anytime.

"So what happens here?" Dave asked.

Skipper looked at Dave and said, "Well we have to be ready to fight. There could be anything ready to attack us and at anytime."

Private nodded and said, "There could be ninjas or worse."

"Ninjas," Dave asked.

"Mmmhmm they could appear at any moment," Private said.

Just as Private said that, half a dozen ninja lobsters and squirrels jumped out of the darkness.

"Holy crap," Dave jumped.

The ninjas did their moves and then began their attack.

"MEN NOW!" Skipper hollered.

The penguins and Dave began their attacks just as the ninjas reached them. It was simple for the penguins. All they had to do was keep blocking and get a good karate chop in when they could. But for Dave it was harder. He hadn't been trained like the guys had and he was having a more difficult time.

The ninja squirrel attacking him knocked Dave through a door in the hall and into what appeared to be one of the vet's offices. Dave groaned and looked about. The ninja grabbed Dave again and threw him onto one of the counters knocking a number of containers over. One of them contained used needles.

Dave rolled onto his side and groaned some more. He was fighting a losing fight. He had to get the upper hand somehow. He opened his eyes and saw a needle sitting in front of him. An idea formed in Dave's mind and he grabbed the needle.

The ninja jumped onto the counter and approached Dave who was lying on stomach.

"What have you given up already? Do you even care about yourself or your friends?" The ninja taunted.

He walked over to Dave and before the ninja could react, Dave turned over and jammed the dirty needle into the ninja gut. The ninja sqeualed at the pain and looked down at the needle. Dave retracted the needle and stabbed the ninja again and again.

"No. I just used your plan of attack against you. Take them by surprise," Dave taunted back.

The ninja gasped some more before he fell to the ground. Dave stood up and walked around the needles that lied about the counter.

Outside the vet's office the penguins had taken down the ninjas and they were high fiving each other.

Kowalski looked around and asked, "Where did Dave go?"

"I'm here," Dave called out and walked away from the vet's office.

Dave was a little beat up. His fur was a mess and a small trickle of blood came down from his nose. But he looked no worse for the wear.

"Are you OK Dave?" Private asked.

Dave smiled and said, "I'm alright. Hurts a little bit but I should be fine."

Skipper nodded and asked, "So where is your ninja."

Dave pointed back at the zoo office and said, "He's in there. But I had to kill him."

"What? Why did you kill him?" asked Kowalski.

"Because I had no other way of taking him down without getting killed in the process. I didn't have a choice," Dave said.

Skipper nodded and said, "Affirmative. Lethal force should only be used as a last resort in this mission. I know you didn't like it Dave, but you did what was right."

Dave nodded and asked, "So where do we go from here?"

Kowalski pointed at one door and said, "This is the door where they took Marlene. He go in here."

THe penguins and Dave got the door opened and they all burst inside. However just as they entered, a large metal cage came down on top of them.

"Oh man. We fell for this AGAIN?" Skipper asked himself.

They watched as a number of different animals came out of the dark room towards them.

**(Elsewhere in Hoboken)**

In a dark part of Hoboken, several animals sat all huddled up in a cold, dark cell. Inside were a rabbit, a squirrel, an otter and an otter pup, and a lemur too. They all shivered from the cold and fear. They didn't know what was going to happen or who would be taken next.

The otter pup looked at the otter holding him and said, "Aunt Vicky. I'm scared."

The older otter, Vicky, held him close and said, "I know Jimmy. I'm scared too."

"What do you have to be afraid of?" asked a snakey voice.

The animals all froze in fear as the boa constrictor they had all come to fear slithered out of the doorway and towards them.

Vicky's eyes went wide as the snake came closer. She held onto Jimmy tighter. She had already seen this snake eat her sister. She was determined to make sure that her nephew didn't suffer the same fate.

Savio eyed her and the pup and he licked his chops.

"I see you still taking care of that little morsel," Savio said to her.

Vicky gave Savio the evil eye and said, "You ate his mother. I'm all he has left."

Savio chuckled lightly and said, "For now. Until I can consume you both. Like mother like sister and son."

"You're sick," Vicky said beack to Savio.

"Tell me something I don't know," Savio said with a smirk and then slithered out.

The lemur looked at Vicky and asked, "What do you intend to do?"

Vicky shook her head and said, "I don't know. But we have to do something."

**(Penguins and Dave)**

Dave and the penguins had each been placed in an individual cage and were being carried by several humans into another area of the Hoboken Zoo. Each of the humans wore a device in their ears.

"Why does Blowhole have humans working for him?" SKipper asked himself.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" one of the humans carrying them asked.

Sure enough they entered another room that looked like the kind of room the penguins would expect of Dr. Blowhole. On one side of the room they saw Marlene lying in a cage. She concious and alert so they knew she was alright.

The guys were all set directly across from Marlene and they waited for Blowhole to make his appearence.

"Marlene. Are you alright," Skipper aske dfrom where he was.

Marlene nodded and said, "I am now. That stuff they kept sticking into wore off, but I still think it hurts a little."

"What did they do to you Marlene?" Kowalski asked.

"Nothing more than you saw. Except that bigger otter kept smacking me over and over," Marlene explained to the guys.

"I see. So when is Blowhole going to arrive? Dave asked.

"Oh just right now," said a certain voice.

They all turned their heads to the speaker and there stood Blowhole.

"And so we meet again Peng-you-ins," Blowhole said with a little laugh.

**So what happens next? Only I know and you guys will have to read to find out.**

**Read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Skipper glared at the insane dolphin from his cage. Blowhole just stared back with that evil smile of his. His monocle just staring into everyone.

"Ah Skipper it is always so nice for you and your men to visit. Even now when my ultimate plan is about to be complete. A plan I like to call," Blowhole said and then paused.

**"CHANGE HUMANITY," **came the booming announcer voice.

Blowhole laughed and said, "I just love that."

"Change humanity? What does that even mean?" Skipper asked.

"And what's up with the lame plan title?" Dave asked.

Blowhole frowned and sweat dropped and said, "I uh... it was the best I could come up with alright. I'm not always good at choosing titles."

Blowhole's frown suddenly turned back into a smile and he said, "Besides what's in a name? The plan itself is more genius than the name."

"Okay so what's your new plan?" asked Kowalski.

Blowhole turned his segway towards the big TV monitor behind him and using a controller that he had on his segway, turned it on.

"This is what I have planned," Blowhole began.

The monitor displayed three rockets; all of which looked alike. The only difference was that they were each a different color. One was red. Another was green. The last was purple.

Skipper looked at the rockets and asked, "What are the rockets for Blowhole?"

"Well Skipper. The green rocket contains a mutagen which will turn humans into horrendous creatures. The purple rocket contains a compound that will turn humans into any animal, a compound that I created myself. It all depends on the humans physioligy. The compound decides on the animal depending on how strong their systems are. I believe you and your sister are familiar with this compound Dave," Blowhole explained and then looked to Dave.

Dave was confused. How would he and Sam be familiar with this stuff. He then thought hard about Blowhole's words. Blowhole knew about him and his sister. He also implied that he knew Dave used to be human. Dave put two and two together and sudden realization hit him.

"You bastard. You did this to me. To us. What did me and my sister ever do to you that made this happen to us?" Dave demanded.

"Oh I just wanted you Dave. You sister meant nothing to me. She was just in the way. All I wanted was you," Blowhole said to Dave.

"Me? What's so special about me?" Dave asked.

Blowhole laughed a little and said, "What's so special about you. What's not so special about you?"

Blowhole flipped to another video which showed Dave while he was still human. The images showed Dave while he was still in the military. They included his shooting and knife capabilities. His training and everything.

"Sharpshooter and knife expert. You were one of the best Dave. Two years ago I hacked into the Army database and discovered all these thing about various soldiers. The best of the best so to speak. You were on the top ten list of the Army Rangers. So one by one I tracked down everyone on the list. You were in the number ten spot so you were the last. Had I not known the Army would catch onto my activities you would be on my side right now. But they had to intervene. It's a good thing I always remain below the radar. But sadly my activities aren't," Blowhole explained to Dave.

Dave just stared in awe. So that's why he was turned. Because he was one of the best soldiers out there.

"So why turn me into an animal? Why not hire me like you did these men here?" Dave asked indicating the humans in the room who all began laughing at Dave's last question.

"Oh these? They're just men who wanted to raise some hell. They all believe in anarchy and terror. They just wanted to spread fear is all. Unlike you who fought for right, they fight for the exact opposite. As an animal I could force you to do my bidding," Blowhole explained some more to Dave.

"Well what was the red rocket for?" asked Private.

"Oh I completely forgot. The red rocket is an incendiary device that will burn down any city I choose. Yes I plan to attack cities all over the world. One will mutate the humans and another will turn humans to animals. The third city... well you get the idea," Blowhole said.

"What exactly does the mutagen do to the humans?" asked Kowalski.

"Oh that? It just turns humans into mutated monsters. Oh yes and they die out in just a few days. The mutagen was an early example of my compound. It worked on some humans by fully turning them into animals, but most just turned into ungodly creatures that died after a few days. At least they died in agony. After what the humans put me through they deserve it," Blowhole said and began laughing evily.

"You're sick," Skipper said with extreme hate in his voice.

"And you plan to do that to a whole city of humans?" Marlene asked in shock.

"Oh yes I do. Another city will become animals that I can force into my bidding. The third will just burn," Blowhole said in delight.

Dave just let everything sink in. It was all just so overwhelming. The fact that he was animal and people died horribly. All because some dolphin had a bone to pick with humanity?

"So what do you want me to do?" Dave asked.

Blowhole looked back at Dave and said, "Oh you'll find out in time Mr. Perkins, but I have a few things to do with you first. Guards take Mr. Perkins to the dungeon where the others like him are. I still have a few tests to do with him."

One human grabbed the cage Dave was in and Dave began yelling and thrashing about in the cage.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS. YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND YOU RUINED MY SISTER'S LIFE. I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS," Dave yelled in his fury.

A lobster guard grabbed onto the cage with an aresol can in his claw. He climbed up to full height and sprayed a gas in Dave's face. Dave then stopped thrashing around in the cage and fell unconcious.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine," Blowhole informed the penguins.

"And what do you intend to do to us Blowhole?" Skipper asked.

Blowhole fell into deep thought and said, "Not sure yet. I could just have you executed right now, it'd be no problem. But I could still have some use from you. With some simple brainwashing you can work for me instead of yourselves."

Skipper looked at Marlene who had a look of concern on her face.

"What about the lady otter Blowhole? She has nothing to do with this, so why don't you just let her go?" Skipper asked.

Blowhole looked at Marlene who backed away at his sight.

"Good question Skipper. What should I do with the otter? I have no use for her and she's not really a threat to me," Blowhole said and then began his thought process all over again.

Marlene and the penguins waited in suspence hoping that Blowhole would say what they all wanted to hear and he would let her go free.

Blowhole turned Amelia, his otter assitant, and said, "Amelia take the otter here and-."

Blowhole began and everyone waited in suspence and they hoped he would let her go.

"Feed her to Savio. Dispose of her properly," Blowhole finished.

"WHAT?" everyone asked in shock.

"One less witness to worry about. Once Savio is done with her, she'll be gone for good. Not even her bones will remain. Of course he'll puke up her hair, but we can get rid of that easily," Blowhole said happily as Amelia pulled Marlene out of her cage and carried her off.

"Why not just have one of your humans take her?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole smiled and said, "I just wanted Amelia to have her fun. She loves working for me you know."

"You sick monster," Skipper growled at Blowhole.

Blowhole just laughed and turned towards his monitors.

"Now it begins," Blowhole said in excitement.

**The guys have captured, Dave is taken away, and Marlene is going to be fed to a snake. How are they going to get out of this one.**

**Sorry guys you'll have to wait.**

**In the meantime please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 guys. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Marlene)**

"Put me down," Marlene said as she pounded away on Amelia's back as she was slung over Amelia's shoulder.

All Marlene managed to do was irritate Amelia even more with each hit. Amelia was a big otter. She was at least three times Marlene's size and was a lot stronger than her as well. So carrying Marlene to another section of Hoboken was no problem for her at all.

"Stop doing that. You're getting on my nerves you little pest," Amelia spat back at Marlene.

Amelia opened the door to another room. Inside was a small cell and inside that cell sat several animals which included a squirrel, a rabbit, a ring-tailed lemur, and a couple of asian otters like Marlene. Amelia carried Marlene over to the cell and threw her in after opening the cell door. Amelia quickly closed the door and locked it.

Amelia looked back at a now frightened looking Marlene and said, "Enjoy the short remainder of your life sweetie."

Amelia laughed to herself and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Marlene looked around at the others. The rabbit was huddled up in a corner and shivering. The lemur was staring into space and was unresponsive. He hadn't even looked up when Marlene was thrown into the cell. The squirrel just looked angered by whatever. Marlene then focused her eyes on the two otters in the cell. There was female and small pup cradled in her arms.

Marlene made her way over to the otters and touched the females shoulder.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the mystery otter after a quick jump.

"My name is Marlene. What is going on around here and what's your name?" Marlene asked the otter.

"My name is Vicky. And I don't know what happened. Well not exactly," the mystery otter, Vicky, said.

Marlene focused on the sleeping pup that Vicky held in her arms.

"Is this your son?" Marlene asked.

Vicky shook her head and said, "No. He's my nephew, Jimmy. His mother is not alive anymore."

Marlene was taken a back and said, "Oh! I'm sorry. What happened to her if you don't mind me asking?"

Some tears rolled down Vickys cheek, but she wiped it away and said, "No I don't mind. All I know is that when that lousy dolphin took over the zoo a month ago, me and my sister refused to join up with him. Those who did, have their families locked away elsewhere. If those who work for him refuse to continue to do so, then their families pay the price. Those who refused to join were thrown in here along with their families. Just thank God that Jimmy was the only child thrown in here."

Marlene gulped and asked, "So what happened to the ones that were thrown in here?"

A couple more tears fell from Vicky's eyes, but she answered.

"They were eaten by that damn snake. My sister was one of them. She was taken just last week. Savio is likely hungry again so he could arrive here at anytime," Vicky said to Marlene.

"Oh my God. That is horrible. We need to find a way out of here before he gets here," Marlene said and rose to her feet.

"Too late," said a snake like voice from the shadows.

Savio slithered over to the cell and stared in at the animals inside. He easily slipped into the cell through the bars.

"S-s-savio," Vicky stuttered.

Jimmy woke up in Vicky's arms and shrank away in fear.

"Aunt Vicky he's back," Jimmy whimpered in fear.

**(Dave)**

Dave groaned and clutched his head in pain.

"Shh. He's waking up," a voice with a British accent from nearby said.

"Everyone back away. He's clearly in pain," came a voice with a Russian accent.

Dave opened his eyes and slowly began sitting up and said, "Nah it's alright. I'm good."

"It's alright comrade. You'll be fine," said the Russian voice again.

A few thoughts hit Dave. This Russian voice sounded familiar. He looked to the right and saw a red fox standing next to him. The fox grabbed Dave's shoulder and steadied him. They were all in a semi large room. There was a number of animals about including otters, squirrels, lizards, a few small snakes, a couple of bears, and some rabbits and lemurs too.

"Ah you look no worse for the wear comrade. Maybe a drink can help calm your nerves," the fox said to Dave.

"Samuel. Get our new friend here some vodka. It looks like he could use it," the fox called to a small bear standing near the edge of the room.

"You guys drink?" Dave asked in surprise.

"Da comrade we do. A soldier can't go into war without some courage. A little vodka can always give you some courage. At least you always thought so comrade," the fox said.

Dave then shook his in amazment. This fox knew him? How? And where?

"You don't recognize me do you comrade? It figures seeing as we haven't seen each other in six years. Not since we took that base," the fox said some more.

That's when realization hit Dave. He thought the voice sounded familiar and of course the attitude sounded familiar as well.

"Nikolai?" Dave asked.

The fox nodded and said, "Da comrade. It's good to see you Dave. It's been a long time."

"Too long Nikolai. What happened to you? The last time I saw you, you were dead. How can you still be alive?" Dave asked his old friend.

Nikolai threw an arm around Dave and said, "There is a lot to explain comrade. Let's just say that those men who pulled me out of the chopper were not Army or I.R.F.F. Nor was I dead. I still lived and those men were from a different group entirely. They worked for someone else. I was forced to work for them and when I wanted out, they did this to me."

Dave was shocked. His old friend was alive and had been forced into a horrible way of life.

"What were you forced to do Nikolai and how did you know it was me?" Dave asked.

The bear came back over a small glass of vodka and handed it to Dave. Dave took a sip of the strong alcholic beverage and nearly gagged.

Nikolai looked away and at a wall. A look of guilt was in his eyes.

"I knew it had to be you comrade. I saw everything happen to you, but I was powerless to stop it. I watched as you and that poor girl changed into ottesr. I saw as you were both carried into the zoo. I immdeiately thought you looked familiar when you were thrown in here. And then I saw your eyes and heard your voice. I just knew it had to be you," Nikolai explained as best he could to Dave.

Dave nodded and said, "I'm glad your alive Nikolai. And what did you have to do for these psychos."

"I was forced to kidnap people. I was forced to aquire... test subjects," Nikolai said with shame in his voice.

"Oh my God. Nikolai that's awful. Why did you agree to this?" Dave said.

"It was something I thought would benefit man. They told me that the subjects would help benefit things for the better for this planet. I took homeless men and women thinking that no one would miss them. Instead the research and test subjects were being used for man's destruction. But all is not lost comrade. There is still a chance," Nikolai said with determination in his voice.

"What do you mean Nikolai?" Dave asked.

Nikolai threw an arm around Dave and said, "Come comrade. There is much to explain."

**(Penguins)**

The penguins were still in Blowhole's main lair and just watched as the mad dolphin kept giving orders to his men through an intercom system.

"Skippa, what are we going to do?" Private asked with worry in his voice.

Skipper looked at Private and said, "Relax Private. I've got a plan. Rico do you have anything in you that could help us out?"

Rico shook his belly and listened to the items inside rattle around.

"Nope," Rico said and shook his head.

"Well it's useless. We're stuck and everyone is doomed," Kowalski said with a sigh.

Skipper slapped Kowalski and said, "Stow that attitude soldier. There has to be a way out of here."

Skipper scanned the room and looked towards the main computer console. Squinting his eyes hard he saw a big round button on it. Maybe that could help.

"Rico do you have any marbles on you?" Skipper asked.

Rico shook his belly again and said, "Yep."

Rico upchucked a bag of marbles and handed it to Skipper.

"Excellente Rico. Now we can get out of here," Skipper said with enthusiasim.

But before they could do anything a human hand reached inside the penguins cage and took the bag of marbles from Skipper.

Blowhole turned around and looked at Skipper and the others.

"Nice try Peng-you-ins, but I don't think you'll be finding an easy way out of that cage," Blowhole said with a chuckle and then turned back to his monitors.

Skipper turned back to his men and said, "Well we're doomed."

**(Marlene)**

Marlene stared up at the large snake that loomed above them. He stared back at her with a look of hunger on his face. He licked his chops as he looked down at her.

"Ah little otter. We meet again," Savio said while glaring at Marlene.

His near glowing eyes sent a chill down her spine.

"H-hi Savio. L-l-long time n-no s-s-see," Marlene stuttered with a nervous smile on her face.

Savio chuckled and said, "I suppose you know what is going to happen next?"

"Y-you want to e-eat me r-r-right?" Marlene asked with a nervous chuckle.

Savio nodded and then turned to the squirrel to the cell.

"But I wouldn't mind adding another meal to my dinner this evening," Savio said and then licked his chops some more.

The squirrel jumped up and said, "No no. You don't want to eat me."

The squirrel looked over and spotted Jimmy in Vicky's grasp. He smiled and ran over to the young otter. He grabbed the child and pulled him from Vicky's grasp.

"Here you can eat this one," the squirrel said and held little Jimmy to the big snake.

"NO JIMMY," Vicky screamed as she began standing up, but she was too late.

Savio smiled and grabbed Jimmy from the squirrels grasp and quickly swallowed him.

"NOOOO," Vicky screamed.

Vicky then let her arms fall to her side and began letting the tears fall from her eyes like a fountain. The lemur snapped out of his trance and walked over to Vicky to comfort her. The squirrel smirked in triumph, but Savio grabbed him and quickly swallowed him as well.

Marlene watched the whole scene in disgust with tears coming to her own eyes as well. Savio turned to Marlene and quickly coiled himself around her, ensuring she didn't try to escape.

"Don't you cry as well. You're about to join them," Savio said while tightening his grip on Marlene.

Savio slowly opened his mouth and Marlene peered down his throat. She could smell Savio's breath and it made her gag. She knew that the darkness beyond Savio's throat is where she was going. In a quick motion Savio placed his mouth around Marlene's body and swallowed her whole. The lump that was Marlene quickly slid down Savio's gullet.

Savio looked back at the three remaining animals and said, "Don't worry. Soon it'll be your turns as well."

Savio then laughed heartilly and he opened the cell door, because with his stomach full of food he couldn't squeeze through the bars. He then slithered out of the room and towards his habitat.

**Big cliffhanger here for you guys.**

**I just want to note that I will NOT kill off any children in my stories. Teenagers maybe, but not children. Jimmy was only eaten. He is not dead. **

**Read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks once again for all the reviews guys. Your continued support keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Marlene)**

Marlene easily slid past Savio's throat and down his gullet. It was just as disgusting as she remembered it. After a moment she came to a stop. This place was definetly familiar to her. She was in Savio's belly. The red walls pulsating made her feel sick to her stomach. She stood back up and heard sniffling coming from nearby and looked in the direction it was coming from. Up ahead she could see a small otter pup and he was crying. Marlene quickly ran over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Jimmy looked up at Marlene and shrank away from her in fear.

"Who- who are you?" he asked.

Marlene kneeled down to him and said, "My name is Marlene. Don't you worry about a thing. We'll get out of here."

"HA! And how do you expect to do that?" asked an angry voice.

Marlene looked over and saw the squirrel that had been eaten as well.

"In case you haven't noticed we're stuck in here. You can't get back up his throat unless you had some climbing gear or something," said the squirrel.

Marlene looked back at him and said, "One of my friends managed to pull it off. If he could we can too."

Marlene thought for a moment and realized she had forgotten something.

"Of course he had sand paper taped to his paws and we don't. Oh what I wouldn't give to have Rico around right now," Marlene said.

The squirrel sighed and sat down and Jimmy bagen crying again. The squirrel became more irritated and ran over to Marlene and Jimmy.

"Would you just SHUT THE HELL UP KID! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME OVER HERE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!" the squirrel yelled as loud as he could.

A hard smack came down upon them and they all fell over.

"Quiet down in there. I'm going to take a siesta," they could hear Savio tell them.

Marlene stood back up and set Jimmy down who was crying even harder now. She marched over to the squirrel and pointed a finger at him.

"Listen here you-," Marlene began before she was rudely interrupted.

"Bob. My name is Bob," the squirrel said.

"Alright then. Listen here Bob; you put him here in the first place. He could be outside with his aunt right now safe enough, but no you just had to save your own skin and pulled a cowardly act. An act which didn't even help you at all. And you have the nerve to yell at him about him crying?" Marlene said to Bob.

Bob turned around and said, "Whatever bitch."

Marlene did a double take, but brushed it off. She knew it was better to just walk away from. She went back over to Jimmy who still had tears coming down from his eyes.

He looked at Marlene and said, "Miss Marlene, I'm scared."

Marlene nodded and said, "I know Jimmy. But I promise you; we will get out of here."

Nearby, Bob began laughing again.

**(Dave)**

Nikolai finished explaining everything to Dave about what had been going on in Hoboken. **(I explained most of it last chapter) **Dave just sat there with a stunned look on his face. He also felt like throwing up.

"Good god Nikolai. Why would you do all this?" Dave asked.

"We Russians understand the meaning of sacrafice Dave. I figured that sacraficing the few to help the many would be the best thing to do. Instead it was sacrafice the few to destroy the many. I regret my actions comrade. I don't deserve to live," Nikolai said in shame.

Dave placed his paw on Nikolai's shoulder and said, "It's not your fault old friend. You thought you were doing the right thing, but like many here you were fooled into doing the devil's dirty work."

Nikolai just sighed and said, "It doesnt change a thing. I still did horrible things and I deserve to die."

"No you don't Nikolai," said a lemur with a British accent.

Both Nikolai and Dave turned their heads towards the speaker.

"Many of us wouldn't have lasted this long without you. You gave us all hope. Hope that we can leave this place. You said you had a plan," the lemur said.

"That's right Niko. Many of us would be dead if it weren't for you," said a nearby coyote with a southern accent.

Nikolai smiled and said, "Ah comrade Dave. May I present Captain Horace Cole. Former U.S.M.C. One of the top ten fighters for your country. He's on the same list as you."

"Really? I thought was just Army," Dave said.

"No. You were in the top ten men in the United States armed forces. Just like I was in the top ten for the British armed forces. The names Nicholas by the way, but you can call me Nick," said the British lemur.

Dave smiled and said, "So what happens now?"

Nikolai turned to Dave again and said, "Well now that you are here we can begin with my genius plan."

"Genius plan? Whatever you have planned I don't think I should be a part of it. I need to find the penguins and my friend Marlene's safety is urgent. They could be doing anything to her right now," Dave said.

Nikolai looked at Dave and said, "You're right Dave. That's why there are some things I need to discuss with you."

**(Marlene)**

Marlene sat down and fell deep into thought. What to do? It was true that there was no way to climb up Savio's esophagus unless they had something to climb with.

"So you figured anything out or what?" Bob asked impatiently.

Marlene ignored him and continued thinking. She had no idea what to do. Just as she was about ready to give up, the tunnel that was Savio's esophagus lied parellel to them. That could only mean that Savio was lying down now. Maybe if his throat was parallel to them they could get out easier. But they still needed something to climb with in case he sat up again.

There was suddenlly a loud cough emanating from Savio and a couple of bones landed in front of them from Savio's stomach. Marlene gagged but grabbed one of the bones and wiped away the mucus and digestive juices from it. It was small and a little jagged, but it could be used for climbing.

"Okay I think I have an idea. You take this bone and I'll take the other. We can use these to get out of here. Or at least try to," Marlene explained and handed a bone over to Bob.

"Oh yeah. Sounds easy," Bob said sarcastically while taking the bone from Marlene.

"I didn't say it would be easy, but we have no choice," Marlene said.

She walked back over to Jimmy and picked him up with one arm. She walked over to where Savio's esophagus ended and looked down it. It was dark and slimy. It wouldn't be easy, but what option did they have?

"Are you ready Jimmy? This is going to get disgusting," Marlene asked Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded.

Marlene then took a couple of deep breaths and got down on her knees. With Jimmy tucked under her arm, she began crawling forward with Bob following behind.

**(Penguins)**

Blowhole kept looking into the monitors and watched as his soldiers which included the animals and humans prepared the rockets for launch.

"So how are we doing," Blowhole said into a random intercom.

One the humans on the monitors looked into one of the cameras and said, "We're almost good to go, sir. We should be ready to launch within the hour."

"Excellent work gentlemen," Blowhole said happily.

He turned to some of his lobsters and said, "You men. Bring me some fresh salmon. I'm feeling peckish."

The lobsters groaned and scuttled off.

"Oh man. Ever since he got some humans and animals working for him we never get to do anything anymore," said one of the lobsters.

Skipper overheard what the lobster said from the cage and whispered out to them.

"Hey psst," Skipper whispered.

A couple of the lobsters heard him and turned their heads towards the penguins.

"Skippa? What are you doing?" asked Private.

"Watch and learn young Private," Skipper said with a smile.

The lobsters approached the cage and Skipper started talking to them.

"Look we can help you out. All you need to do is get us out of this cage or at least tell us how. We can give you a better life than this. Join our side and we can get you out of this job. What do you say?" Skipper asked.

Some of the lobsters looked conflicted for a moment and many seemed either convinced or not.

"We'll think about it," one of the lobsters said in an icy tone after a moment.

The lobsters all turned and scuttled away.

Kowalski looked at Skipper and asked, "What's going on Skipper?"

Skipper pointed back at the lobsters who were leaving and said, "I overheard one of them. I think they are getting tired of working for Blowhole. If we could get them to turn against him and join our side, then we have a way out of here."

"Hmm. Sounds like a good idea Skipper, but how do you know if it will work?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper's face fell and he said, "I don't. But any help we can get will be useful."

A baboon burst into the room through some double doors and he announced, "Doctor. Your special guest has arrived. She wants to see you right away."

Blowhole smiled and said, "Excellent. Send her up right away. And where is Amelia?"

"She's on her break right now," answered the baboon.

Blowhole let out a sigh and said, "Fine. Just go get our guest please. She'll want to be here to see this."

"Yes sir," the baboon saluted and ran off.

"And bring some bananas for her," Blowhole called after the messager.

"Yes sir," the messager answered back.

Skipper looked surprised and asked, "Who's your guest Blowhole?"

Blowhole chuckled and said,, "You'll know soon enough Skipper."

Blowhole turned back to his monitors and Skipper turned back to his men.

"I've got a bad feeling about this boys," Skipper said with his gut rumbling.

**(Dave)**

A couple of guards stood outside the room where the prisoners were being held. One was a chimp and the other was a weasle. It was all quiet and both men were getting quite bored. Lucky for them however a loud comotion started sounding from inside the room. They both looked in and saw an otter and a fox wrestling around.

"What's going on in there?" asked the chimp.

The weasle smiled and said, "Looks like some excitment. Let's go in and break it up."

"Why? Don't you think it's more fun to watch then get involved?" asked the chimp.

"What the fuck do you think? It's boring out here. I want to have some fun," the weasle said and then entered the room.

The chimp sighed and said, "If you insist, but hang back a moment."

Inside the room, Dave and Nikolai were beating each other around.

"Stupid russian. How could I have ever trusted you? How could I have ever thought you were my friend?" Dave said out loud and then punched Nikolai a good one.

Nikolai sprawled backwards and chuckled.

"You hit like a child you worthless soldier. Now bleed you pathetic american," Nikolai said.

Both he and Dave stood up and then tackled each other and began slamming each other against the floor. After watching for a moment the chimp guard had watched enough and walked over to Nikolai. He pulled Dave away and grabbed Nikolai's shoulder and turned him over. The weasle guard laughed as this was all going on.

Dave crawled away from Nikolai as the chimp started smacking Nikolai around. The lemur, Nick, handed Dave a brick that they had managed to get loose from the wall and helped Dave to his feet. Dave quickly and quietly walked over to the chimp guard and grabbed the guards shoulder. The guard turned his head to Dave and was met by a brick to the cranium. The chimp gasped for a moment and then fell face forward to the ground. Blood oozed from his forehead. The weasle guard watched this and started moving towards Dave, but was grabbed by some of the prisoners and then they began pummeling him. The guard never had a chance.

Dave smirked and walked over to Nikolai. He extended his hand and helped Nikolai up to his feet.

"You alright Nikolai?" Dave asked.

Nikolai nodded and said, "I'm fine Dave. You did good. I'm sorry for the stuff I said there."

"Same here. Also I'm sorry about the punch too," Dave said.

Nikolai rubbed the are where Dave had hit him, smiled, and said, "I understand Dave. We had to make it look as realistic as we could."

Horace walked over to Dave and Nikolai and said, "Now we can begin our plan."

Nick piped in and said, "Now that Dave is with us we can carry things out."

Nikolai nodded and said, "Da comrades. Monthes of waiting will finally pay off tonight."

Dave stood with the trio and asked, "So what do we do gentlemen?"

Nikolai smiled heartilly and said, "We begin our takeover of the Hoboken Zoo. As it has said 'Each journey begins with a single step.' And this is STEP ONE."

"SECURE THE DOOR!" the crowd cheered.

"Now we must begin step two," Nikolai announced.

"ARM OURSELVES," yelled Nick.

"And then step three," Nikolai continued.

"RELEASE THE HERD!" Horace announced.

"Then we release the monster. And then finally step five," Nikolai said.

"REVENGE!" Dave yelled.

"Now my friends we will take this place and we will have our revenge against the ones responsible. Today we avenge those that have been lost. Today we save those that couldn't save themselves. Today we achieve... our... FREEDOM," Nikolai cheered as the crowd cheered.

The crowd dispersed and everyone began running out of the room thorugh the door. Dave began moving towards the door, but was stopped by Nikolai.

"Comrade if you are going out there you need to be prepared. Come with me," Nikolai told him.

Nikolai then walked over to one the holes in the wall nearby and reached in. He pulled out something wrapped in a cloth and gave it to Dave.

"I only had time to make one comrade. But I believe you are the one that deserves to weild it in our hour," Nikolai said with a wink.

Dave nodded and unwrapped the bundle. Inside was a stainless steel knife. Otter sized that is.

"I made that while I was still human and after you had been changed. I managed to sneak in here one night and hid it in here. I knew what Blowhole intended to do to me, but I wanted to be sure it was here," Nikolai explained.

"And you couldn't release the prisoners, because you were outmatched as a human who stood alone. But as a bunch of animals together we can take them," Dave said.

"We stand together," Nick said as he joined them.

Nikolai smiled some more and said, "Russian, american, or british. We are all one army. We are all brothers and sisters. Only together we can acheive success."

All the men nodded and ran out to join the fight.

**And that ends chapter eight and I hope I didn't offend anyone with the end of this chapter. I should also note that Nikolai's speech was based off of one of Reznov's speeches in CoD: Black Ops.**

**Okay guys I'm going to need more charecters for this story and I'm hoping if you guys can help me. If you want you guys to give me some ideas and you will recieve credit.**

**Just leave your entries in your reviews and all entries will be considered whether you have an account or not.**

**Here's what I need.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Did they use to be human:**

**Description:**

**Nationality:**

**Skills:**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the entries guys. I loved them all, but sadly not everyone can be used. If your entry wasn't chosen, don't worry. I may give them their own story in the future.**

**Congratulations Asmith137 and 13thsense on your entries.**

**As for PrincessAlyssa and sk, I loved your entires as well so don't feel down. You may have even given me story ideas for the future.**

**Flora and Madison belong to Asmith137 and are being used with her permission.**

**Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Marlene)**

"Uh this is so gross," Marlene said as she continued crawling up Savio's esophagus.

The feeling of mucus and the walls of Savio's esophagus was just too nasty for words. But she didn't have a choice but to crawl up this way. Jimmy was still tucked under Marlene's arm. At least he had stopped crying now. The problem though was Bob who was crawling along behind her. He kept complaining about everything and he was really beginning to irritate Marlene.

"Are we almost there?" Bob asked for the twentieth time.

Marlene groaned and said, "I don't know Bob. I've already told you that everytime you asked."

"Well we haven't gotten there yet and we've been crawling for a while. I thought you would know," Bob said in a cold tone.

"We'll get there when we get there," Marlene said through gritted teeth.

Bob sneered at her and said, "If you say so. Stupid bitch."

Marlene felt her anger begin to rise, but she knew she had to keep it down. As far as she could tell, Savio didn't know what the animals were up to inside of him. If they altered Savio to their activities then that would be it.

Using the jagged end of the bone she carried, she gently dug it into the walls of Savio's throat and slowly but gently dragged herself forward.

After several more minutes of crawling where the walls of Savio's throat were tighter to get through, Marlene could see teeth.

She turned back to Bob and whispered, "It looks like we've reached his mouth."

"Good. I was tired of being around you," Bob said.

Marlene shook her head and then heard Savio taking a deep breath and exhale deeply. He then took another deep breath and exhaled deeply. His breathing was slow yet steady.

"Good. He's asleep. This might make things easier," Marlene said and then tried to crawl forward, but the way into Savio's mouth was too tight to squeeze through.

"What? No. Please no. Not when we're so close," Marlene said and tried to squeeze through again with no luck.

"Well we're screwed," Bob said.

"Just shut up Bob. I have an idea, but be ready to run just in case," Marlene said.

Jimmy looked up at Marlene and asked, "What are you going to do Miss Marlene?"

Marlene shushed him and carfully crawled back some. Carfully she placed one end of the bone she carried into the bottome part of the tight circle that they needed to get through. Using the bone she gently pulled the muscle down and propped it open and the bone held the muscle.

"All right Jimmy you crawl up first. I'll follow right behind you," Marlene said to Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded and carefully crawled forward into Savio's mouth. Marlene followed closely and she told Bob to hang back for a moment. Strangely enough Bob listened to her. Marlene's legs still hanged in Savio's throat, seeing as she couldn't fit in Savio's mouth.

"Okay Bob hand me the bone I gave you. I'll have to pry his mouth open," Marlene said to Bob.

Bob gave her the bone and Marlene carfully stuck it between Savio's chops and she carefully opened Savio's mouth. It was slow and tedious, but she didn't want to alert Savio to their presence. Once she finally managed to open it up enough, she carefully placed one end of the bone on the bottom of Savio's mouth and the other on the top, propping it open.

"Okay I think I got it. Jimmy you go first, but climb out carefully. We don't want him to wake up," Marlene whispered.

Jimmy nodded and carefully walked over Savio's chops and landed on the grass on the ground. Marlene looked at the area where they were. They were clearly in Savio's habitat. Marlene went next and pulled herself out of Savio's throat and out of his mouth. She landed on the ground next to Jimmy.

"Okay Bob. You're next," Marlene said back to Bob.

"About time. The two of you are slow," Bob said.

"Would you just hurry up," Marlene said in annoyance.

Bob carefully pulled himself up Savio's throat and onto Savio's mouth. Just as he was about to climb out of the mouth, he slipped and knocked the bone over. The sudden action caused Savio to stir. As he woke up he felt Bob in his mouth and his eyes turned into an angry glare.

"Oh crap he's awake. BOB GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Marlene yelled.

Sadly it was too late. Savio snapped his mouth shut and there came a sickening crunching sound. Some blood squirted out of Savio's mouth. Savio then quickly reswallowed Bob.

"Uh! Squished. I hate it when my food is already dead when I swallow it. Unless it's a big animal, then dead is fine," Savio said in disgust.

Savio turned his head towards Marlene and Jimmy and snarled. He lunged towards them, but Marlene managed to grab Jimmy and dodge. She quickly began scanning the room and managed to spot a crack in the wall that was big enough for Jimmy to squeeze through.

"Okay Jimmy I need you to run for that crack in the wall over there now," Marlene said to Jimmy while pointing to the wall.

They dodged another lunge by Saivo and Jimmy said, "I'm not leaving you."

Savio lunged for them again and Marlene jumped out of the way with Jimmy in her arms. She ran over to the crack and forced Jimmy into it.

"I wasn't asking. NOW GO!" Marlene ordered Jimmy.

Savio lunged again which Marlene barely dodged. Jimmy looked back but knew that he had to leave. He didn't want to leave Marlene to the mercy of that snake, but he didn't have a choice. He quickly squeezed through the crack and ran into a hall. He quickly ran down the hall and went around a corner. He was met by brown fur and a couple of arms grabbed him and held him up. Jimmy looked up at who had him and saw Amelia's face

"Well now, what do we have here? How did you get out of Savio?" Amelia asked.

Jimmy looked fearfully at her and struggled to get free, but Amelia was too strong to get loose from. It was easy for her to get a firm hold of him.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll see to it you get back to where you came from," Amelia said and then kissed Jimmy's nose.

**(Dave)**

The otter guard gagged as Dave retracted the knife from the guards chest. He fell to the ground as Dave continued forward. At this point the escapees had already killed several guards and rescued a large amount of the ones who were forced into being guards and whose families were being held hostage. They now knew that their torment was coming to an end.

As they ran along Nikolai was laughing like a maniac. Given what he had to go through, Dave could understand why. Dave himself felt like going crazy as well.

"Good. GOOD MY COMRADES. Nick, Horace; keep them moving and proceed with the next three steps. Me and Dave have some business to attend to," Nikolai said.

Both Nick and Horace saluted Nikolai and moved with the rest of the crowd.

Nikolai grabbed Dave and they moved into another hallway. They ran towards the shadows and away from the light.

"So what are we looking for Nikolai?" Dave asked.

"Shush. Just wait and listen," Nikolai told Dave.

Nikolai then tapped along one of the walls rhythmically. He did this a couple of times and then stopped and waited. After a moment a series of taps sounded in the same rhythm.

Nikolai smiled and said, "Ah. Good. Our contacts are here. You can come out now."

From out of the darkness jumped a penguin covered in brown feathers and she also had chocolate brown eyes. Another penguin jumped out of the darkness as well. She was covered in ebony feathers along with a white belly. A scar was visible on her left flipper as well.

Nikolai turned to Dave and said, "Comrade Dave. Meet Flora and Madison. I sent a distress call sometime back and they arrived only a few days ago. Fancy the chances of us all coming together at this time."

"Purely a coincedence," Flora stated.

"Coincedence? Sounds more like fate to me," Dave stated and just stared over at Flora.

Flora noticed Dave staring at her and said, "Don't stare please. I hate that."

"Sorry," said Dave.

Flora turned her attention back to Nikolai and asked, "Do you trust this otter Nikolai?"

Nikolai looked back at Dave and said, "With my life. I've fought with this man in the past. We have fought together and we have nearly died together."

"I owe you my life Nikolai. I would be dead now if it weren't for what you did in our last conflict together," Dave said.

"We can have happy memories together later. We have a job to do right now folks," Flora said and Madison grunted in agreement.

"Right. So let's get moving everyone," Dave said.

Dave and Nikolai ran down the hall while Flora and Madison belly slid.

**(Penguins)**

Rico was attacking the bars of the cage and grunting madly. He had had enough of being stuck in this cage. All the penguins were, but knowing Rico, he would attack the bars. Blowhole was becoming irritated more and more as Rico kept attacking the cage.

"Would you just stop already Rico. You're driving me crazy," Blowhole said angrily.

Skipper glared back at Blowhole and said, "Well what do you expect Blowhole. He's Rico. How else do you expect him to react? And besides, aren't you already crazy?"

Blowhole just growled when the messager baboon returned with Blowhole's guest.

The doors opened and Blowhole smiled and said, "Ahh. Peng-you-ins I would like you to meet one of your greatest enemies. She is a really efficent killer. I would like you to meet... The White Widow."

In stepped an albino spider monkey about twice the size of Marlene. Her tail was as long as her body and her eyes were blood red. She was a fearsome sight to see indeed.

She looked at Blowhole and smiled at him. She then turned her head to the penguins and hissed at them.

Kowalski looked at her and asked, "So why do they call you the White Widow?"

The spider monkey smiled an evil smile and jumped towards the cage. She stuck her tail tip through the bars of the cage and pointed it at Kowalski with the tip just a few inches from his face. As Kowalski looked at the tip of her tail and saw the tip of a needle at the end of her tail.

Kowalski shook in fear as the White Widow laughed at him.

"The needle contains fludrocortisone. I've used it on several husbands. Care to guess what it does?" the White Widow asked in a raspy voice.

"That's a heart attack inducing drug. You kill people with that," Kowalski answered.

The White Widow nodded and jumped from the cage.

"They call me the White Widow, because I have killed several husbands with my altered tail. You can thank Blowhole for that," she said to the penguins.

Blowhole laughed some and said, "She was an early project. One of my first successful experiments."

The penguins stood in their cage in awe.

"How would we take her down Skippa?" Private asked, but Skipper was fidgeting from the sight of the needle.

The White Widow walked on all fours over to Blowhole and asked, "So how much longer until we vanquish all those stupid humans my old friend?"

"Within the hour. My workers need to finish some last minute things and then we can launch. Nothing better to end an evening than cooked and mutated humans," Blowhole said and then laughed with the White Widow.

Skipper's eyes began twitching and he said, "Well boys. This is going to be harder than I thought. NEEDLES."

**(Dave)**

Dave, Nikolai, Flora, and Madison arrived with the group of liberated animals. Except now the group was even bigger than they last left them. Many of them carried weapons now, such as animal sized knives and pick axes. A black raven spotted the four and flapped over to them.

"Nikolai we have found some weapons. Plenty of them," said the raven.

Nikolai smiled and said, "Excellent work Andrew. I see you have also accomplished step three."

"And four," came a woman's voice, with a french accent.

A grey and white furred ferret jumped out of the darkness and landed before Dave and Nikolai. She was about as tall as Skipper and the black fur around her eyes made it look like she was wearing a mask.

"Ahh Isabelle. It's good to see you," Nikolai said with a smile.

"And you as well Nikolai," Isabelle said with a smile of her own.

She looked over at Dave and the two penguins and asked, "And who are they?"

"The name's Dave. And it's nice to meet you," Dave said and then extended his paw out to her.

Isabelle grabbed Dave's paw and flipped him over and threw him onto the ground.

She grabbed Dave by the sides of his head and said, "Try putting your mits on me and I'll break your neck big boy. This is your one and only warning.

She pressed her nose against Dave's and said, "Get the picture?"

Dave nodded and Isabelle pulled Dave to his feet.

Nikolai turned back to Isabelle, pointed at Flora and Madison and said, "These are the ones who answered the distress call."

Isabella nodded to them and turned back to Nikolai.

"Have you released him yet?" asked Nikolai.

Flora looked at Nikolai and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"Yes Nikolai please tell," said Dave.

Out of nowhere a human man was thrown through a wall and so was a second one. In through the hole came a large, black gorilla. He carried in one arm a dead human guard and in his other he was strangling another.

Nikolai smiled and said, "Dave may I present to you... Sergi. He is just like you and me and a lot of us here. Our way of life was ruined due to our common enemy if you know what I mean."

Dave understood that meant that Sergi used to be human as well.

"Don't forget about me and Isabelle," said Andrew who winked at Dave indicating the same.

"So what exactly is going on here?" asked Flora.

"As I said in my distress call. We are all prisoners and we need escape. Our common enemy is planning a devestating attack and needs to be stopped. Of course I was hoping there would be more of you," Nikolai said.

"Well our leader doesn't like coming out to the human world much. She has a thing against humans. So she sent us," Flora explained and Madison nodded in agreement.

A few of the former humans felt their eyes twitching.

"Good thing I guess. Now then comrades, steps one through four have now been completed. Which leaves only one step to go," Nikolai said with ice in his voice.

Everyone all except for Madison and Flora nodded in understanding.

"What is step five?" Flora asked.

"Revenge," Dave said with his voice full of ice.

**And that's chapter 9.**

**I also based Sergi on a Black Ops charecter of the same name.**

**I would like to thank 13thsense for the White Widow's design. I think the description was awesome.**

**More charecters will appear in the next few chapters and I would like to thank everyone for their entries.**

**Read and review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still loving the reviews guys. Thank you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dave. **

**(Marlene)**

Marlene was growing fatigued. She was slowing down while Savio was barely slowing down at all and she had no means of escape. But she had to try to find a way out. There were vents in the room, but they were all too high up on the wall. The door to the habitat was closed and only opened from the other side so she couldn't get out that way. What was she to do?

Savio smacked Marlene with his tail and sent her sprawling to the ground. She groaned and tried to get back up, but her joints were too worn out to respond to her. To make matters worse, Savio placed his tail on Marlene's back and held her down.

"Now then. I believe you were in my belly. So why don't we send you back?" Savio said to Marlene.

He opened his mouth and prepared to eat her again and Marlene shut her eyes and looked away in fear.

The door to the habitat suddenly opened up and in stepped Amelia with Jimmy in her arms.

"Savio wait. Before you eat her, wouldn't you like to have an appetizer first," Amelia said and then held Jimmy up in her paws.

Savio looked at Jimmy and then back at Marlene and back at Jimmy.

"Eh... why not?" Savio said and then turned his attention to Jimmy.

Savio slithered over to Amelia and Jimmy, but in the process he lossened his hold on Marlene. Marlene felt the lack of pressure against her and began squirming some more.

Jimmy stared at Savio in fear and began whimpering. Savio stood in front of Amelia and Jimmy and prepared to eat the otter pup.

Marlene wriggled some more and managed to get free of Savio's hold. Savio was too distracted by Amelia and Jimmy to even notice.

Amelia held Jimmy closer to Savio's face as Jimmy continued whining.

"What's the matter sweetie? Don't you want to be safe and warm in his belly? Don't you want to be with your mommy again?" Amelia asked taunting Jimmy.

Savio reared his head back and prepared to bring it down on Jimmy. Amelia laughed, but that laugh and her smile vanished when Marlene jumped in front of her and snatched Jimmy from Amelia's arms. The sudden action made Amelia jump and stagger a little bit. When she looked up she saw Savio's mouth coming down on HER.

"Ahh! Savio you idota! Don't eat me. Eat them," Amelia said when Savio's mouth came down on her.

"Sorry Amelia let me just-," Savio began but then began sighing in contentment and more of his mouth went around Amelia.

"Savio? What are you doing?" Amelia asked.

Savio was smiling now and he gave Amelia a scary look.

"MMM. Why Amelia, you never told me you were so... delicious," Savio said.

Now Amelia began panicing, but Savio had already counsumed part of her arms. So Amelia couldn't use her arms to get free of Savio.

"Savio stop. What would our boss say? You don't want to upset Blowhole do you?" Amelia said in heavy breaths.

"HAHAHA. I don't work for Blowhole. I'll work with him if it benefits me though. And a tasty meal like you is benefit enough for me," Savio said and continued eating Amelia.

Amelia continued panicing, but to no avail. Marlene watched the scene and decided that she had seen enough. She still held Jimmy and ran out of the habitat through the open door.

As Marlene ran out into the hall and looked back at the habitat. She could still see the shadow of Amelia being eaten. Marlene turned and ran for a nearby vent. She managed to pull the grate off the vent, mainly because half the screws were missing and the others were really loose. After entering the vent, Marlene pulled the grate back on and watched as Savio slithered past with a large lump in his body.

Marlene and Jimmy turned away and they walked down the vent and away from the hall.

"Where are going Miss Marlene?" Jimmy asked.

Marlene sighed and said, "We're going to rescue the others."

Jimmy perked up and said, "Aunt Vicky?"

Marlene nodded and said, "And the others too."

**(Penguins)**

"Five minutes to launch, Sir," said a lemur on one of the monitors.

"Excellent. Prepare for the launch so get out of there," Blowhole commanded.

The lemur saluted Blowhole and the monitor flipped to something else.

Blowhole smiled and he and White Widow turned back to the penguins.

"Not much longer now peng-you-ins," Blowhole said with a smile.

Skipper glared at Blowhole and asked, "I can understand why you want to kill humanity Blowhole, but what does your friend here have against humans?"

White Widow looked to Skipper and said, "Because you stupid bird. The humans experimented on me and my family. My mother, father, sister, and brother are all dead because of human scientists. Blowhole rescued me and finished what the humans had started with me. Only he made me more lethal. I never even realized just how much fun killing really is. And for that I am eternally grateful."

Blowhole smiled some more.

"Now then Skipper. Watch as this planet begins to burn. Four minutes to go," Blowhole said and both he and White Widow turned back to the monitors.

"So what do we do Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"There must be something we can do Skippa," said Private.

Skipper sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what we're going to do men. We may have to surreder," Skipper said.

All three of the other penguins gasped.

"You can't be serious Skippa," Private said full of worry.

"Yes you must have a plan Skipper," Kowalski said.

Rico just grunted nonesensically.

"I just don't see any way out of this men," Skipper said.

Just then there came a click from one side of the cage and it silently opened up. The penguins walked over to the open door and standing there were four lobsters. The penguins jumped out of the cage and turned to the lobsters.

"Thanks for helping us out," Kowalski said.

"But why are you helping us?" Skipper asked.

"Well a few of us thought hard about what you said and we agree. We get treated poorly and don't get good work. We'll turn sides if you promise to get us out of here," one lobster said.

Skipper nodded and said, "For getting us out, I intend to keep what I promised. But we'll need you to assist us. Do you hear me?"

The lobsters nodded and Skipper turned back to his men.

"Alright men. We have stop Blowhole's plan. Just jump and attack him and White Widow. And whatever you do, watch out for White Widows tail. Understood?" Skipper adressed his men while fidgeting from his fear of needles.

The penguins and lobsters saluted.

"Alright men. ATTACK!" Skipper ordered.

The penguins and lobsters jumped onto the table that the cage sat on and looked towards the dolphin and spider monkey.

"It's over Blowhole. Your plan stops here," Skipper said out loud.

Blowhole and White Widow turned towards the penguins and their smiles fell.

"What? How did you get out?" Blowhole demanded.

He saw the lobsters with the penguins and he snarled. But his frown disappeared and he smiled again.

"Oh well it doesn't matter now. You're too late Skipper," Blowhole said right before the intercom crackled on.

"Launch in five... four... three... two... one... zero," the intercom announced.

**(Meanwhile with Dave)**

The army of animals continued into another room and attacked every enemy inside. Animals and humans included. It was very simple to do. The smaller animals attacked and killed the enemy animals or a large group would attack a human and kill them. All it took was attacking their legs first to make them fall over. Sergi the gorilla just merely grabbed any enemy in sight and broke their necks.

Dave fought with the smaller animals, but at one point found himself surrounded by five enemy agents. Two lemurs, a penguin, an otter, and a squirrel.

Flora who, along with Madison, had been attacking enemies with her flippers and spotted Dave as he was surrounded.

"Dave don't do anything stupid. Me and Madison will come and get you," Flora called out, but another half-dozen enemy agent attacked both her and Madison.

Dave looked back over at Flora and said, "Don't you worry about me. I can handle these guys."

Dave pulled out his knife and pointed it at one of the enemy agents. (**You guys can choose which one.)**

"I'm going to kill you all," Dave said in a low voice.

The five men just laughed and pulled out blades of their own, each one was bigger than Daves knife. The agents each carried their versions of Bowie knives.

"Ours are bigger," said the otter agent.

Dave snickered and said, "It's not the size that matters. It's how you use it."

The agents laughed one more time and one of the lemurs charged towards Dave. Dave just merely stepped out of the lemurs path, grabbed his arm, and force stabbed the lemur with his own knife. The otter guard started running towards Dave, but Dave merely took out his own knife and threw it at the otter. The otter was struck in the chest and fell to the ground. Dave released his hold on the dead lemur and pulled the guards knife out of his chest. The other guards were now running for Dave.

Dave quickly spun around and slashed the squirrel guards neck. The other lemur tried to take Dave from behind, but a quick stab to the chest from Dave took him down as well. The penguin guard came up to Dave from the side, but Dave spun on him and dragged the penguin to the ground and held him down.

"What did you intend to do? Side attacks never work," Dave said, but he then felt a sharp pain on his back followed by a second one.

Dave turned his head and the second lemur guard was there with the knife still in his chest. His own blade had blood dripping off of it. Dave's blood.

Dave merely grunted and quickly snapped the neck of the penguin guard and the second lemur jumped Dave and landed atop of him. The guard sat above Dave and pointed the knife tip at Dave's neck. Dave struggled to keep the guards blade from stabbing him as the guard applied his whole body weight behind the knife. The tip of the blade was just mere inches from getting Dave's throat.

"Hi-ya," came a female voice that kicked the lemur away.

Dave sat up and saw Isabella who had a hold of the lemur and was struggling with him. She released her grip on him and then grabbed him again around the chest. A quick suplex finished him off.

Isabelle looked at Dave and said, "Well it is rare for me to find a man that is good at fighting as well. You're almost as good as me."

Dave smiled back at her and said, "Thanks."

Flora and Madison took out the enemies that were attacking them and belly slid over to Dave.

"Are you alright Dave?" Flora asked.

Dave held his paw up to her and said, "Fine. Just fine. I'm only a little winded is all."

"Oh really. The blood coming out of your back says different," Flora said.

Nikolai wandered over and said, "This room is secure. We next move onto the garage. We'll need to procure a way out of here once our revenge is complete."

Nikolai looked at Dave and saw the nasty gash in Dave's back and cringed.

"Choarte. Dave we need to get your back fixed up," Nikolai said.

"I feel fine Nikolai. I can still fight," Dave argued.

"No you can't comrade. You are valuable to us. If you lose too much blood, you will be of no use to us. Besides you are my friend and I will not let you die on us. You will come with me now whether you like it or not," Nikolai said.

"He's right Dave. If you don't have enough blood running through your body, you won't have proper coordination. We need to slow the bleeding and get you stitched up," Flora explained to Dave.

Dave wanted to argue with them, but he realized that they were right. They needed him for the mission and if they didn't have him they could lose the fight.

"Alright so what are we going to do?" Dave asked.

Nikolai placed an arm around Dave and said, "There is a medic here who can help. He's kind of sadistic and will probably cause you some pain, but he can help a lot."

Dave sighed and said, "Alright. Let's go."

"Excellent. HORACE, NICK. YOU TWO LEAD THE NEXT ASSAULT. WE NEED TO GET DAVE FIXED UP. CARRY ON THE ATTACK AND WE'LL MEET YOU ELSEWHERE!" Nikolai called out.

Isabelle looked over at Nikolai and said, "I'm going with you Niko. If this man can be nearly as good as I am at fighting, then I want to make sure he lives."

Flora waddled over and said, "Me and Madison are coming as well. If Dave is a special asset, then we need to keep an eye on him."

Nikolai thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright we go," Nikolai said.

"Where are we going?" Dave asked.

Nikolai was silent for a moment and then said, "To the reptile house."

**(Group)**

Nicholas and Horace continued leading the group out of the veternarien zoo building, where the prisoners had been held, and out into the zoo.

Andrew, the raven, flew over to Horace and Nicholas and asked, "So where do we find the garage fellas? I've never been out of the main buliding."

"None of us have," said a random voice from the crowd.

The majority of the crowd nodded their heads in agreement.

Nick opened his mouth and realized that he didn't know the answer either.

"I... I don't know. I never studied the maps of the zoo before. Horace do you know?" Nicholas said.

Horace shook his head.

"Well that's just great. So what the hell are we going to do now?" Andrew asked out loud.

A northern goshawk flew from the middle of the crowd and landed in front of Nicholas and Horace. He was tall and had orange eyes. His feathers were dark grey along his back and his stomach was light grey. He observed the two men and then turned to the crowd.

"I know the way. I've been around the zoo many times," the bird of brey said in a german accent. **(I'm not going to try to write in their accents.)**

"Who are you?" asked Andrew.

He turned to Andrew and said, "My name is Richard Addler. But you can call me "Wings". Blowhole really thought I had joined his side, so I wasn't always locked up with everyone else. I can help you find our way around."

"How can we trust you? How do we know you don't really work for him?" Nick asked.

"Because I was human once as well. I know what the rest of you are feeling. I only agreed to join his side simply so that I could betray him later. If you want to get out of here you'll have to trust me. Do any of you have any better ideas?" Richard asked.

No one spoke up.

"Can you do anything else for us?" asked Horace.

Richard nodded and said, "I can fly helicopters. It's what I used to do, before this happened to me."

Nicholas nodded and Richard took flight. He began flying over to where the zoo garage was located and the group began to run over to where Richard was flying.

Suddenly the zoo's intercoms crackled on and counted down.

"Five... four... three... two... one... zero."

At this point an alarm blared and a confrimation message sounded out.

"Rockets are now in the air. Repeat. Rockets are now in the air. Forty minutes to impact."

"We're too late," Andrew whispered.

Nicholas turned back to Andrew and said, "No we're not. We may still have a chance to stop those rockets."

Nicholas motioned to Richard and Richard flew back down to them.

"Richard. Do you know of any ways to stop these WMDs? Millions of lives depend on it," Nicholas asked.

Richard thought for a moment and said, "I think I know a way. We'll have to find Blowhole's main lair. We should find the panel to abort the rockets there. But we'll still need the abort codes."

Nicholas nodded and said, "Guess we get to pull off step five a little early then. Let's move everyone."

The crowd cheered and they all proceeded towards the main zoo building.

**Don't know if I did a good job this chapter, but I'm trying.**

**I hoped you guys liked this and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here is chapter 11.**

**Flora and Madison belong to Asmith137 and Alexander belongs to 13thsense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

"Ahhh," Dave groaned as he hobbled along.

The pain in his back was immense and he could feel the blood oozing from the wound. Nikolai helped Dave along with Isabelle escorting in the front and Madison in the back. Flora pressed a rag, that they had found in the veternarien building, to the gash in Dave's back.

"Suck it up Dave. It's not like you haven't been through worse," Nikolai said.

Dave chuckled and nodded. He knew that Nikolai was right about that.

"So how much further to the Reptile House Nikolai?" asked Flora.

Nikolai pointed to a building with a few boarded up windows and the group moved over to it. As they approached they noticed the main door was opening and they all hid behind one of the trash cans nearby.

They looked to the door and saw Savio coming out. He slithered away from them and out of sight. They all noticed a large lump in his body.

"Him. I know that guy. Savio the boa constrictor. He ate some of my friends some time ago. And he tried again a few monthes ago," Dave said.

Nikolai looked at Dave and said, "Consider yourselves lucky. Most don't survive an ecounter with him. Plus it looks like he just had a big meal."

"Oh God. I hope Marlene's not in there," Dave said.

"Nothing we can do about it right now comrade. We need to get you fixed up first. This way," Nikolai said to Dave.

The group continued forward and entered the reptile house. Inside were several hallways with a number of glass windows.

"So where are we going Nikolai?" Flora asked.

Nikolai didn't answer her and just looked at a nearby sign.

"This way everyone. Just follow me," Nikolai said.

They continued along through the reptile house and observed the animals that were all asleep in their habitats. Snakes, frogs, iguanas, and even some alligators and a komodo dragon or two.

Isabelle looked a little uneasy and then after a moment she hit a startling revelation.

"Oh no Nikolai. Not him. Anyone, but him," Isabelle said.

"Sorry Isabelle, but we have no choice. Everyone else works for the mad dolphin. Besides he is the best medic around here," Nikolai explained.

"What are you guys talking about? Who are we going to?" Dave asked with a rising panic.

They approached a white door and Nikolai merely tapped it and the door opened.

"Wha? How did you do that?" Flora asked.

Nikolai looked back at Flora and said, "We always keep this door open and unlocked. It's underground and out of sight. This way."

They walked past the door and down some stairs. The staircase was dark but they could see light at the bottom. The light came through the bottom crack of a door.

"Ah we have arrived. Through the door comrades," Nikolai said when they reached the bottom of the steps.

Nikolai knocked on the door in a rythmic fashion as if it were a secret knock and a moment later the door opened. Once the door was open a tall, black and grey water monitor appeared before them. He had brown eyes and the scales on his lower jaw seemed to form a soul patch. His most outstanding features were his muscular front legs and very sharp claws.

The water monitor walked up to the group and said, "Nikolai? Fancy meeting you here. What brings you here tonight?"

Before Nikolai could answer, the water monitor sniffed the air and said, "Smells like someone is bleeding. Badly too."

Nikolai nodded and pointed at Dave and said, "This otters been hurt. He needs to be stitched up."

The water monitor walked over to Dave and saw the rag that Flora was pressing to Dave's back and saw the blood that was oozing out of Dave's back.

"Ah... I see. Take him over to the chair. I'll get to him in a moment," The monitor said and pointed to a chair with an end table next to it in the room.

Nikolai nodded and said, "Thank you Alexander."

As the group walked over to the chair they heard the intercom crackle on.

"Launch in five... four... three... two... one... zero," the intercom announced.

"SHIT THE ROCKETS! We need to stop them now," Dave said and tried to walk out, but Flora and Nikolai stopped Dave and pulled him back over to the chair.

"No Dave. You need to be fixed up and someone needs to keep an eye out for the enemy. They could show up here at any moment," Flora said.

Nikolai nodded and said, "Right. Flora you assist Alexander. Isabelle and Madison, you two head for the door and keep your eyes open for the enemy. I will-"

Nikolai was cut off by Madison growling and glaring at him.

"I gave you an order. Now follow it," Nikolai said to Madison.

Madison shook her head and grunted, "Nuh-uh."

Flora turned to Nikolai and said, "Don't even bother arguing with her. She only listens to herself and our squad leader."

Nikolai sighed and said, "Nevermind then Madison. I'll go watch the door."

Nikolai and Isabelle wandered over to the door and Alexander came over carrying a needle and thread.

Alexander set the needle and thread on the end table and pulled a a camp stove with a pot of boiling water on it. He dipped the needle into the water to sterelize it and pulled it out a moment later.

"Okay I'm about to begin. Likely this is going to hurt," Alexander explained with a smirk on his face.

Dave waved and told Alexander to begin. Flora removed the rag from Dave's back and Alexander dabbed some rubbing alcohol onto the gash. Dave winced in pain and then Alexander stuck the needle into a side of the gash and began stitching Dave up.

"Ahh... A little ROUgh aren't you man?" Dave asked.

Alexander chuckled some and continued his task. Madison didn't want to watch and began looking around the room, but she kept finding medical related items that didn't interest her. Before long though she found a CD player in a box with a couple of CD's sitting nearby. She poped one in, turned the CD player on and rock music began playing.

"KeEP it down over there MADison. We can't be COMPromised," Dave said as Alexander continued his work and putting emphasis everytime he felt sharp pain.

Madison growled and continued to let the music play. She even began dancing to it.

Alexander continued his work and asked, "So what happened to you? I'm going to say it was a knife wound."

"Yes it was. I almost had the BAStard too. I should have FINIshed him off before he could slASH me though," Dave said.

"Dave you had five guys around you. You got four of them. Four out of five isn't bad. Besides I've seen worse injuries than yours," Flora said to Dave.

Dave smiled weakly and nodded.

"So are you military?" Alexander asked.

Dave was silent for a moment and didn't know how to answer.

"I... I USed to be. Until ABout two years ago when I was dischARGED," Dave explained.

"Really? What was you rank?" Flora asked.

"I MAde Second LIEUtenant in the Army," Dave said.

Flora shrugged and said, "Well at least you made officer ranking."

Dave smiled and said, "Yeah. Once an officer, always an officer."

Alexander was now about halfway finished with his work when he asked another question.

"So are you like Nikolai and Isabelle over there?" Alexander asked indicating to the fox and ferret standing in the doorway.

"Do you mean-?" Dave tried to ask before Alexander interupted him.

"Were you human?" Alexander whispered in Dave's ear.

"Yes I was," Dave said.

"You were what?" Flora asked.

Dave shook his head and said, "NOThing important. Just a PERSonal thING. How do abOUT that anyway ALEXander."

Alexander pulled the strings together and cut the strings with his claws and tied the strings together.

"There... all finished. And it's none of your business how I know," Alexander said.

Dave nodded and looked over at Madison who was still dancing to the music. He looked to Nikolai and Isabelle who were still standing by the door.

"Done already? That didn't take long," Dave said.

"I know. I was just beginning to enjoy myself," Alexander said.

"Sorry it wasn't as painful as you wanted it to be," Dave said.

Alexander shrugged and said, "Well the knife wounds in your back tells me that Nikolai's plan is underway. I'll still have some fun tonight."

"You're aware of the plan?" Dave asked.

Alexander nodded and asked, "So what happens next?"

Just then Nikolai and Isabelle ran over.

"We need to hide. Guards are coming down right now," Isabelle said.

**(Penguins)**

The guys were currently fighting against Blowhole and the White Widow. Surprisingly Blowhole could easily block the penguins kicks and punches. The White Widow was limber enough that she could easily grab the penguins and give them a toss.

Skipper and Rico were focused on Blowhole while Private and Kowalski were focused on the White Widow. The four lobsters were currently trying to sneak over to the main control panel and try to find a way to stop the rockets.

The White Widow tossed Kowalski and looked to the main panels and saw the lobsters.

"Stop right there you traitors," she said and flung her tail towards the lobsters.

Three lobsters jumped from the panel, but the fourth one was stuck with the needle. The lobster screamed, groaned, and then she fell off the computer panel and fell to the ground. She died on impact.

Skipper stared at the dead lobster with his eyes wide open.

"You... you just killed her," Skipper gasped out.

The White Widow nodded and said, "And I'm going to do the same to all of you."

The White Widow jabbed her tail towards Skipper who stood in front off her, but he managed to dodge.

Skipper began fidgeting and said, "Not the needle."

"Yes. The needle," Blowhole said with a smile and blocked another kick by Rico.

The White Widow kept jabbing her tail towards Skipper and Skipper kept dodging.

"Face it Skipper you are all outmatched. It's not like an army is going to come in here and save you," Blowhole said with a laugh.

Just then an alarm began blaring and one of the monitors suddenly crackled to life. On the monitor was one of Blowhole's lemur guards. In the background a number of Blowhole's workers, including the humans, were running from an unseen danger.

"Doctor we have an emergency. The prisoners got out and they are storming the complex. We can't hold them. You need to get out of there right now," the lemur said before another lemur appeared on the screen and punched the first lemur down.

The lemur looked in the monitor and then at Blowhole and said in a british accent, "Hello you son of a bitch. You had better count your blessings and say your prayers, because when we get there we are going to make you pay. FOR EVERYTHING."

The image then crackled out and Bloiwhole felt a chill go down his spine.

"What was that?" The White Widow asked.

Skipper smiled and said, "Back up."

**Still not one of my better chapters, but I'm still trying to set things up. Next chapter is where things should get really.**

**I just hope I did good with all the charecters here.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate them.**

**Okay enough talk here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dave.**

**(Reptile house basement)**

The four guards reached the bottom step and entered Alexander's infirmary. They peered in and all they saw was Alexander who was washing his claws. The guards consisted of a rabbit, platypus, aye aye, and a coyote.

Alexander looked at them and said, "Oh hey guys. I didn't hear you come in."

The coyote approached Alexander and noticed the fresh blood on the chair nearby.

"Where did that blood come from Alexander? It looks fresh," asked the guard.

Alexander looked at it and said, "Oh that's mine. I hurt myself a little bit ago."

"Oh really?" the guard said and then looked Alexander over.

"Then where's the wound at? I would expect a cut or something," the guard inquired.

Alexander sneered at the guard and said, "I regenerate, remember?"

The guard sneered back and then nodded to his men to look around.

"What's going on Daniel?" Alexander asked.

The coyote guard laughed and said, "We were patroling through the reptile house and some of the residents upstairs informed us that some late night visitors, some of them prisoners, passed through tonight."

"Well as you can see they aren't here," Alexander informed indicating that they were the only ones in the room.

"True, but there are plenty of boxes around here. We would like to search them," the coyote said.

It's true there were plenty of boxes around and they could hide anything inside.

"Be my guest," Alexander said.

The guards spread out and began searching. They opened boxes, peered inside, and then closed them again after finding nothing.

The platypus guard walked behind a column in the room and was grabbed from rabbit guard opened one box and a couple of dark brown arms grabbed him and pulled him into the box.

"What was that?" asked the aye aye guard as heard the other guards holler.

A red fox pounced on him and drove him to the ground.

"AHH! GUYS WE HAVE ESCAPEES IN HERE! HELP ME!" yelled the aye aye.

"AH SHUT UP!" yelled Nikolai and then he started strangling the aye aye.

The coyote guard heard the comotion, but Alexander jumped him and then grabbed the guard by the neck and then slashed his throat. Isabelle walked away from her hiding spot carrying the dead platypus whom she had broken the neck of and then dropped him. Dave climbed out of the box he had been hiding in and left the dead guard in the box.

"That'll be a nasty surprise for anyone who finds it," Dave said as he wiped the blood off of his knife.

Nikolai finished with the aye aye and he walked over to Dave and Isabelle. Flora and Madison popped out of their box and went back over to the group. Madison chuckled when she saw some blood oozing out of the coyote.

Dave looked down at the dead guard and back at Alexander.

"Impressive," Dave said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So where do we go from here?" Isabelle asked.

"Well next on the agenda is to stop those rockets," Nikolai said.

"No. I have to find my friend Marlene. Who knows what they could be doing to her," Dave said.

Flora sighed and said, "Look Dave I don't know this Marlene and I understand she's your friend, but we have more pressing matters right now. We don't have time to look for her right now."

Dave looked at the entire group and said, "Then I'll make time. I'm not going to let her die."

"You don't even know where to find her," Isabelle pointed out.

Dave thought for a moment and realized that she was right. What was he going to do.

"All I remember is that they said that they were going to feed her to Savio. That snake we saw outside. But I have no idea of where they took her," Dave said.

Dave sighed in defeat. He didn't know what to do.

"Wait. I think I know where she might be," Alexander said.

"Really? Where?" Dave asked.

"I remember Savio going over to a store room upstairs regularly over the past couple of weeks. There are rumors going around that animals are being held in there to be eaten. She might be there," Alexander explained.

Dave looked at Nikolai who sighed and said, "Alright we'll go find her. Good thing it's only a small detour."

Dave nodded, but before they could leave; the aye aye guard came running up and tried to attack the group with his knife. Madison saw him coming and she jumped on him. She quickly grabbed the guards paw, turned the knife around, and stuck it right into his heart. The guard gasped, shuddered, and then died.

The group, with the exception of Alexander and Flora, stared at Madison in awe.

"Okay that was pretty sweet," Dave said.

Flora looked at Dave and said, "Whatever you do, don't make Madison mad. It could be the last thing you ever do."

Dave nodded and said, "Good to know. Now let's get moving."

The entire group nodded and they all left the infimary.

**(Cell)**

Vicky the otter lied down in the cell, silently shedding tears. She was an emotional wreck right now. Her entire family was gone now. First she lost her sister and now she lost her nephew in the same fashion.

The rabbit walked over to Vicky and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Jimmy, Vicky. I... I really don't know what else to say," the rabbit said as soothingly as she could.

The lemur stood up and said, "There's nothing we can do now. How many animals have ever escaped from Savio anyway. We're all screwed."

Vicky looked at the both of them and still let the tears slide down her face.

She sat up and said, "It's not so bad guys. Since we're the only ones left here, then I'm sure we're next. The sooner the better."

The other two sighed and sat down. They knew there was no hopeful way out and felt that all they could do was sit and wait for the end.

They were all starting to shed tears when they heard a scarping sound in the vent above them.

"Huh? What's that sound?" asked the rabbit and she looked up and around.

She and the others looked up and noticed that the vent grate high up on the wall was banging. The heads of the screws on the grate suddenly popped off and the grate came loose. An otter shaped silhouette climbed down from the vent and landed on the ground beneath it.

"Wha-? Who's there?" Vicky asked into the darkness.

She got her answer in the form of a small furry mass tackling into her and hugging her.

"AUNT VICKY!" the little mass said.

Vicky looked down at what had ran into her and saw Jimmy hugging her.

"JIMMY!" Vicky yelled and she wrapped her arms around the little otter pup and hugged him back.

Tears poured from her eyes and Jimmy's eyes as well.

"Oh Jimmy sweetie. I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't lose you too," Vicky said and then she kissed Jimmy's forehead.

Jimmy just giggled in response.

The lemur stood up and said, "Well at least the kid's alright, but how do we get out of here?"

Marlene pointed up at the vent and said, "We can get out that way. We just need to get back up there."

The rabbit looked at the vent and then smacked her forehead.

"The vent? I should have thought about that," she said.

"We all should have. But now if can get up there, we can get out. But how do we get up there?" Vicky said.

Marlene stood before them all and said, "We'll have to stack up on one another and pull each other up. Some of my friends do that all the time."

Vicky looked at Marlene and back at the vent and said, "Sounds hard, but it's better than staying here and waiting to die. Let's do it."

**(A few minutes)**

Marlene, Vicky, Jimmy, and the rabbit, whose name was Audrey, were all gathered in the vent and Marlene was holding Vicky's legs while Vicky was helping the lemur, Robert, up into the vent as well. It was hard, but they were able to pull him into the vent.

"So what do we do now?" asked Robert.

Marlene pointed down the vent and said, "We'll have to go that way. We're almost out of here."

**(Penguins)**

The penguins continued their assault on Blowhole and the White Widow. Because of Blowhole's edginess over the rebellion he was really letting his guard down.

The penguins were getting some good hits in. Blowhole's eyes were now bruised and blood came from his mouth. The White Widow was starting to feel fatigued and was beginning to slow down, but her tail was still dangerous. She was still flinging it around madly.

"AHH WATCH THE NEEDLE!" Skipper yelled.

The White Widow looked at Skipper and said, "Still afriad of my big bad needle?"

She tried to swing her tail at Skipper, but Rico had managed to find a hammer and he began smashing on the ground near the spider monkey's tail. She gulped and looked at Rico who then held the hammer high, laughing maniaclly as he did so.

"Hey hey now. We don't need to get so insane here. Maybe we can talk this out. Huh? Tell me you name pal," White Widow tried to reason with Rico.

"Nuh-uh," Rico grunted and then smashed his hammer down on her tail and busted the end and the needle inside.

"Ah my tail. My beautiful ta-ai-ail," White Widow whined.

The drug inside the needle spilled everywhere and some of it even got into her blood stream.

"Do you know what you've done to me. You-you've killed me," White Widow said and she began wailing madly.

She began trying to grab at Rico, but it was no use. Her vision began to blur and her arms began to numb. She then felt a tightness in her chest and her breathing became more shallow. Her movements became more slow and after a moment she fell to the ground and her breathing slowed incrediblly. After another moment she was still.

Rico chuckled and turned back to Blowhole.

"Y-you just killed my first great work. Well peng-you-ins that is the end for you. I'll stop your scourge right here. Right now," Blowhole said in a rage.

Just then the double doors blew inward and in stepped an army of angry looking animals.

"You want them, you'll have to take us down first," said the british lemur.

Blowhole stared at the army with his eyes wide open.

"This is NOT a good evening," Blowhole said in exhasperation.

**(Dave)**

Dave and the rest, including Alexander, ran through the reptile house and towards the main storeroom.

"How much further Alexander?" asked Flora.

Alexander thought as he ran and said, "I think we should be just about-"

However Alexander was cut off as the vent above them suddenlly buckled and several animals spilled out and landed on top of the group. Everyone began groaning under the weight and pain of the sudden impact.

"Ah... wha- what happened?" asked a certain female otter who was clutching her head.

"I don't know. Robert I told you to lose some weight," Audrey the rabbit said.

"Hey we've been locked up for a couple of weeks. I couldn't do anything about that," Robert argued back.

"Don't argue you two. We don't have time for this," said Marlene getting back up to her feet.

"Marlene? Marlene is that you?" Dave asked turning over to his side.

Marlene froze and then she turned around. She saw Dave, smiled, and ran over to him. She helped him up to his feet and then they pulled each other into a tight embrace.

They pulled away from each other and Dave asked, "Are you alright?"

Marlene nodded and turned back to her group.

"Wait, where's Vicky and Jimmy?" Marlene asked.

"Up here," a voice from above them called out and they all looked up.

Vicky climbed down from the busted vent, carrying Jimmy in her arms.

Marlene breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness you two are alright."

The rest of Dave's group started waking up and shook off their pain.

Dave turned to them and helped them to their feet one by one.

Marlene stared in wonderment and asked, "Uh Dave who are these people you're with?"

Dave introduced each individual member of his party and Marlene did the same.

After introductions were done, Marlene turned to Dave and asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

Dave looked back at Marlene and said, "We have to stop Blowhole's plan and stop those rockets."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Marlene.

Alexander walked in front of the group and said, "If I heard right; the abort console is located in Blowhole's main lair. But we'll need to download the abort codes. Only Blowhole's main computer console has that information."

Flora stood next and said, "I think I can handle that."

Dave looked at Flora and said, "We already have a man that can handle that. But maybe you can assist him."

Nikolai nodded and said, "We only have twenty minutes left. We need to get over there NOW!"

The entire group nodded and they all ran for the exit to the reptile house.

**There's my next chapter.**

**Will the group reach the abort console in time or will the world burn?**

**Tune in next time and you might find out.**

**Remember to read and review folks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here is chapter 13 guys and once again please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dave. **

**(Penguins)**

The army of animals and the penguins all approached Blowhole; ready to take him on.

"Face it Blowhole. It's all over for you," Skipper said.

"There's nowhere for you to run partner," Horace, the coyote, said in his southern drawl.

Blowhole backed away as much as he could and then turned his head to a nearby button. His frown turned into a smile and he began laughing again.

"You fools. Now you're going to pay," Blowhole said with a laugh and slammed the button with his flipper and put on a gas mask that he had hidden under one of the consoles.

A hissing sound filled the room and soon everyone started coughing and one by one everyone fell to the floor.

Private began coughing and then he fainted. Followed shortly by Kowalski and then Rico who just fell over like his brain had just shut off. Skipper then realized what was going on.

"Curse you Blowhole. You and your gas," Skipper slured and then passed out.

After another moment Blowhole removed his gas mask and laughed at his downed enemies.

"Once again peng-you-ins you fail to finish me," Blowhole said with a smirk and looked back at the button he just pushed.

"Can't believe I forgot all about that button," Blowhole laughed and went back to his computer console.

**(Dave and Marlene)**

Dave and Marlene's group all ran all fours with the exception of Flora and Madison who were sliding on their bellies.

"There's the main building up ahead," Nikolai indicated to the large building right in front of them.

The group slowed down and went to moving on two legs. They approached the main door and they could feel relief start to wash over them. That is until a certain large snake popped out of the bushes.

"This is as far as you go," Savio hissed.

"You again?" Dave said with an icy tone.

Savio looked down at Dave and glared at him.

"Ah yes. I remember you. The first who managed to escape," Savio said and then turned to Marlene.

Savio opened his mouth and snapped at her. Marlene simply dodged Savio and rolled along the ground and quickly rightened herself again. Savio stared at Marlene in surprise.

Marlene stared back at Savio and said, "I will not be eaten by you again."

Savio looked away from her and snapped at Dave who merely jumped up and roundhouse kicked Savio. Savio fell to the side and Isabelle flipped over to Savio and began rushing him with a large number of kicks and punches.

After a moment Savio took his tail and swatted Isabelle away. Dave rushed for Savio, but Savio swatted Dave away as well.

Savio lifted himself back up and loomed over Dave. He opened his mouth and prepared to bring it down on Dave. Vicky jumped at Savio and grabbed him around the throat.

"You ate my sister, a lot of my friends, and you tried to eat my nephew. I'll make sure you never enjoy another meal again," Vicky said through clenched teeth.

Savio just shook his head around violently and he managed to throw Vicky off.

"Aunt Vicky," Jimmy yelled.

Flora, Madison, and Alexander all jumped Savio, but he managed to throw them off.

Vicky tried to shake off the pain of hitting the ground and looked as Savio loomed over her as well.

"Now YOU can join your sister," Savio said as he licked his chops.

Vicky tried to crawl away, but she just couldn't muster the energy to do so. Savio reared up and prepared to bring his mouth down on her. Vicky squinted her eyes and prepared for the end. Before Savio could come down on Vicky, something jumped onto Savio's head.

"You leave my aunt Vicky alone," Jimmy yelled from the back of Savio's head.

Savio just simply shook his head some and flung Jimmy off. Luckily Isabelle caught Jimmy before he could hit the ground.

Savio turned back to Vicky, but at this point Nikolai rammed into Savio from the side. He was quickly followed by Flora, Madison, and Alexander.

Nikolai looked at Dave, Marlene, and the rest and said, "Go. We can handle him. Just do what you have to do and save the planet."

Dave and Marlene wanted to argue, but they knew that Nikolai was right. So they simply nodded and they, followed by Audrey, Robert, Vicky, Jimmy, and Isabelle, ran for the main building. Once inside they began to head towards Blowhole's lair. It wasn't hard to find the path. All they had to do was follow the dead bodies that the army had left behind. Animal and human bodies.

**(Blowhole's lair)**

"Ten minutes to impact," said the announcer over the intercom.

Blowhole smirked and watched as the timer counted down and the monitor showed him the locations of the rockets.

"Excellent. Soon the world shall experience my might. It's only a matter of time," Blowhole said in triumph.

He heard a groaning sound from behind him and saw that some of the prisoners were waking up already.

"Wha- what happened? Why did I just black out?" Skipper asked shaking his head.

Skipper looked at Blowhole and just glared at him.

Blowhole went wide eyed and said, "Why do I only use knockout gasses. Sarin could have been better to use, but no I had to go with the non deadly kind."

"Quit babbling to yourself Blowhole. We end this now," Skipper said.

Blowhole laughed heartilly and asked, "Oh really? You and what army, Skipper?"

A sharp pain suddenly hit Blowhole in his right flipper and he let out a shout. He looked down and saw a knife sticking out of his flipper.

"He's got us," said a familiar males voice.

Standing in the doorway to the lair was Dave, Isabelle, Marlene, Robert, Vicky, and Audrey. Jimmy was hidden in a closet in the hall.

Dave and them entered the lair and approached Blowhole.

Skipper looked at the group and said, "Dave, Marlene. You two are still alive."

At this point the other penguins were waking up and pulling themselves to their feet. Once they were up, they all turned to Blowhole.

"It's over for you Blowhole," Skipper said.

Blowhole looked back at Skipper and said, "I beg to differ Skipper."

Blowhole slammed a button on his segway and he suddenly beamed out.

"What the hell? Where did he go?" Dave asked.

"To the roof. He has a ride out of here," said a german accented goshawk that flew over to Dave.

"Who are you?" Dave asked.

The goshawk saluted Dave and said, "Richard Addler, but you can call me 'Wings.'"

"Alright Wings. What do we do?" Skipper asked.

"Blowhole should be on the roof. That's where his teleporter sends him. He should be preparing his ride for evacuation," Richard said.

"How do you know all this?" asked Dave.

Richard lowered his head and said, "I pretended to work for Blowhole. I know everything he intends. He can be stopped if we get to him now. I'm going with you."

Skipper nodded and turned to his men.

"All right men and Dave's team. We need to get up to the roof now and stop Blowhole once and for all," Skipper informed them.

"Actually we're going to need Kowalski to stay here. He's the only one who can hack Blowhole's computer and stop those rockets," Dave explained.

Skipper nodded and turned to Kowalski.

"Kowalski you heard the man. You stay here and stop those rockets. Do whatever it takes," Skipper said and Kowalski saluted Skipper.

"Alright team, we have a job to do and we have to see it through. Let's head up to the roof now," Skipper said.

Private, Rico, Dave, Marlene, Audrey, Robert, Richard, Vicky, and Isabelle all nodded and the entire group ran for the door labeled 'Roof Access'.

**Next chapter comes the battle with Blowhole. Aren't we all excited.**

**Three chapters left guys. I know, I'm sad too. But sadly all good things must come to an end. :'(**

**Remember to read and review guys and maybe the next three chapters will be even better. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 and the battle with Blowhole.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Blowhole's Lair)**

"All right. Let's get started," Kowalski said and then approached the computer console.

It was a complicated console and at first Kowalski sweat dropped. He didn't know where to begin. There were more keys than the average computer keyboard and there were a lot of files to go through. A black raven flew over to Kowalski and stood next to him.

"Need some help partner?" asked the raven.

Kowalski jumped in surprise and said, "Whoa! Who are you?"

Andrew saluted Kowalski and said, "Corporal Andrew Sterling. United States Army."

"At ease corporal. How can you help me?" asked Kowalski.

"Sir, while my techniqes are mainly hand to hand combat, I am also a skilled hacker. Perhaps I can assist in the search for the abort codes," Andrew explained.

Kowalski sighed and said, "All right you can help. Get on this console and get to work. I'll be on this one here."

Andrew nodded and he turned to the console Kowalski had pointed at. Kowalski looked back at Andrew and noticed a bald patch on Andrews back and saw several scars along his back.

"What happened to your back?" Kowalski asked.

Andrew looked back at the bald patch and said, "Oh that? I was a prisoner of war at one point in my military career and I was forced to take part in several knife fights. I didn't always get out unscathed."

Kowalski nodded and he and Andrew continued their work.

The rest of the army had left and were currently storming the building. Looking for more enemies.

**(Skipper and Dave)**

Skipper and Dave's team continued up the stairs towards roof access which involved having to go through another storage area. As they entered the area they became aware of a nasty smell. Almost like some things were rotting.

"OH GOOD LORD! What's that horrible smell?" Skipper asked while gagging.

Richard looked around and said, "I know this place. This is where Blowhole dumped what he called 'garbage'."

The rest of the group were gagging and they were close to throwing up. The room they had entered was full of crates and boxes and the smell seemed to be eminating from them. Holding his nose, Dave walked over to one box and pulled it open. Tumbling out was a mutated creation. It was certainly dead. The group could not believe their eyes. It was humanoid in shape, but had several animalistic features including feathers, claws, bugged out eyes, and even reptilian scales.

"What in God's name is this abomination?" asked Dave.

Richard flapped over and said, "That's one of the early test subjects. One of the subjects that didn't survive. He must have boxed them and threw them in here."

"Oh my God. Look at this. Look at all these boxes. How many are in here?" Dave asked.

"Last I heard there was a total of one hundred-thirteen. And that's just the boxes. That's not even counting the crates," Richard said.

The group opened up some more boxes and found more mutated abominations.

Dave stared at them all wide eyed and felt his lunch coming up. He ran behind one crate and let the chuke fly.

"Dave please calm down," Isabelle said, but Dave didn't listen.

"Look at this. Look at all of this. See what this bastard has done to us. He captured us and experimented on us. And when he was done he locked us up and threw us away. Like were nothing, but garbage. LIKE FUCKING GARBAGE!" Dave yelled and began kicking variuos boxes and throwing them and more corpses around.

"Dave calm down," Marlene tried to reason, but Dave was still thrashing about wildly.

Skipper turned to Private and Rico and nodded to them. The three penguins all jumped on Dave and held him down. Skipper took his right flipper and smacked Dave really hard.

Dave looked back at Skipper and said, "Thanks. I'm sorry guys. It's just when I see people. My people like this-"

"We understand Dave. I'd probably react the same way if these were penguins or other animals. This is just sickening," Skipper said and pulled Dave back up to his feet.

"I know. I can't believe this," Dave said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Dave," Isabelle said placing a paw on Dave's shoulder.

"We'll stop that bastard for all he's done to us. All of us," Vicky said.

Audrey and Robert stood next to Vicky and nodded. Dave nodded in agreement with them and the group continued towards the roof.

**(Elsewhere in the world)**

Over the Pacific ocean a lone rocket sheded much of it's outer layers and releaed several small warheads that continued towards their objective. Tokyo harbor was only a few dozen miles away.

One was also close to London and another was close to Singapore too.

The warheads were now beginning their final approach.

**(Blowholes lair)**

Kowalski and Andrew continued tapping away on the main console and were met with a lot of frustration.

"UGH! How many codes do we have to go through. We don't have a lot of time," Kowalski complained.

"It doesn't matter. We'll find the codes or we'll die trying," Andrew said back.

They kept tapping away and after a moment an announcement came over the intercom.

"Five minutes to impact. Repeat, five minutes to impact," the intercom said.

Kowalski started slamming his flippers down on the console's keyboard.

"Why. Does. It. Have. To. Be. So. Hard," Kowalski said in frustration and slouched his head down on the keyboard.

"Um... Kowalski? You may want to look at the screen," Andrew said while tapping Kowalski's shoulder.

Kowalski looked up at the screen and saw what it was he wanted.

"Good Galileo. That's it. The abort codes. Talk about luck," Kowalski said in excitement.

"Quickly over to this console and upload them," Andrew said while pointing to a third console.

Kowalski nodded and quickly waddled over to the console that Andrew pointed at and punched in the codes. After he was done a message appeared on the screen that read 'Standby for confirmation.' A moment passed and another message appeared that read 'Standby... Standby.' Another moment passed and Kowalski and Andrew waited in anticipation.

**(Rooftop)**

A couple of human pilots were loading a military helicopter with several briefcases and some crates full of fish.

"How much longer till we leave James?" Blowhole asked as wheeled over to the chopper.

"Five minutes sir," James answered with a salute.

Blowhole nodded, but the roof access door suddenly burst open behind Blowhole. He turned and saw a group of angry looking animals standing in the door.

"Blowhole your reign of evil ends here," Skipper said with a death glare.

"Tut tut Skipper. Anger gets you nowhere," Blowhole taunted.

Dave stepped up baring his teeth followed by Richard and Isabelle.

"You experimented on us. You tortured us and you killed us. You're going to pay," Dave said.

"Well blame a guy for trying to save our planet from the human menace. The humans who died here are a small sacrafice to pay," Blowhole said.

"Sacrafice? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK BLOWHOLE! YOU MURDERED THESE PEOPLE!" Skipper yelled in anger.

Blowhole turned to his two pilots and yelled, "James. Doug. Get rid of our intruders NOW!"

The two human pilots, James and Doug, ran over; each brandishing a knife.

Skipper turned to the group and said, "Everyone seperate now. Lethal force is authorized."

Everyone nodded and they all ran off in seperate directions. James ran after Dave, Marlene, Vicky, Robert, and Audrey. Doug ran after Skipper, Rico, Private, Isabelle, and Richard.

James charged for Marlene, but with her speed she quickly dodged. The sudden action made James stumble and Dave quickly jumped onto James' back. Robert and Audrey climbed onto James' legs and they quickly climbed upto James' arms. James tried to shake them off, but the rabbit and lemur had a good grip on his arms. Vicky and Marlene quickly ran to James' legs and they managed to knock him over. James' was still thrashing around when he hit the ground and the knife slipped out of his hand. Dave grabbed the knife and quickly slashed it across James' neck. James started gagging as the blood gushed from his neck. The animals looked at the dying James and then they quickly moved away from him.

While James was being attacked, the penguins, Isabelle, and Richard went against Doug. It was easier for them, because Richard just had to take flight and start scratching for Dougs eyes. Rico upchucked firecrackers and he lit them and then he and Isabelle started throwing them at Doug.

"Ha ha ha. Dance human," Rico grunted and laughed like the maniac he was.

"Make you all pay for what you have done to us," Isabelle said in fury.

Skipper and Private then climed onto Doug's back and with a quick slap to the back of the neck, they were able to knock Doug out. Sadly Doug landed right on top of his knife and he stabbed himself by mistake.

"Oh... that has to hurt," Private said and then looked away.

Skipper patted Private's back and said, "Relax Private. He killed himself, because he was too stupid to drop a knife. We are not responsible."

Private slowly looked up and nodded and then all the animals regrouped in front of Blowhole.

"Why did I not give them firearms? In fact why did I even hire humans anyway? They're just useless," Blowhole asked himself.

The group moved towards Blowhole and they all jumped him. Claws scratched, teeth bit, flippers slapped, and fists pounded.

One by one Blowhole managed to throw them off, but they just climbed back on and continued their assault on him.

Dave jumped up to Blowhole's face and kicked him over and over. Isabelle tried to go for Blowhole's one good eye, but she kept losing her balance. Marlene kept wanting to go feral, but it couldn't happen. She and Vicky just kept scratching at Blowhole with their claws. Skipper, Private, and Rico kept karate chopping Blowhole and they kept up their kicks as well. Robert and Audrey just held on for dear life. Richard was trying to slash at Blowhole's face.

"ENOUGH!" Blowhole yelled.

He pressed a button on his segway and a bright flash eminated out. The animals all fell from Blowhole all blinded from the flash. Except for Marlene who acted like she was feral.

She punched Blowhole's good eye and said, "That's for kidnapping me."

She kicked his gut next and said, "That's for feeding me to a snake."

She kicked his chin and said, "That's for Vicky's sister."

She reared up and prepared to get Blowhole in the nose next.

"And this is for Dave. His sister. And all the other humans you did all this to," Marlene said through clenched teeth.

Before she could attack, Blowhole grabbed Marlene with his flipper and threw her back to the other animals. Skipper watched as Marlene hit the ground and, with tears in his eyes, ran over to Blowhole and prepared to attack. But Blowhole took his tail and smacked Skipper away.

Blowhole was now a mess. There were bleeding bite and cut marks all over him. He bleed from his mouth and nose. His monocle was askew and he just grimaced as he looked at the group. He pushed another button on his segway and a bubble went around his segway and he flew off.

"I'll get you all for this. I swear it," Blowhole announced as he flew off.

"NO!" HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Dave yelled.

"Let him go Dave. We'll get him someday. I'll see to it he pays for his deeds," Skipper said and then patted Dave's back.

Dave sighed and nodded in agreement. After all Blowhole was already long gone.

They walked over to the chopper and Dave asked, "If he could fly off at anytime, why would he need a chopper?"

The other animals just shrugged and opened up the breifcases and they found some very interesting papers.

"Good god. These are test results," Isabelle said with a gasp.

Richard and Dave looked at them and what they found was astounding. What they found were research papers showing Blowhole's research results.

"So is this how Blowhole turned us?" Dave asked.

"I guess. Well we'll have to destroy these," Richard said.

"This would explain why he wanted to take a chopper. He needed this research," Skipper said.

There was then a crackle over something attached to Doug's waist.

"Skipper? Skipper can you hear me? Over," came Kowalski's voice.

Skipper waddled over to Doug's body and took a walkie talkie from Doug's waist.

"I'm here Kowalski. What have you got? Over," Skipper asked.

"We saw everything over the monitors and we saw the radio on the dead man. I can't believe Blowhole got away again. Over."

"Don't fret Kowalski. We'll get him eventually. Now how about those rockets? Over."

"Well Skipper we uploaded the codes and after a few moments we got confirmation. We can confirm that all of the warheads have been destroyed in flight. Much of the remains are falling in the ocean and there appear to be no signs of contamination. Over."

"Excellent work Kowalski. Gather the army and we'll all meet up in front of the main building in twenty minutes. Over."

"Copy that Skipper. Over and out."

Dave walked over and patted Skipper's shoulder.

"Some game night huh Skipper?" Dave asked.

Skipper smiled and said, "It sure is Dave. It sure is."

**Now that is chapter 14 guys and that means we only have two chapters to go.**

**Read and review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15 guys. We're almost done with the story. **

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews.**

**Special thanks to 13thsense and Asmith137 for the use of their OCs and charecter submissions.**

**I would also like to thank PrincessAlyssa and SK for their charecter submissons. Thanks guys.**

_**Italics **_**are song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(In front of the main building.)**

Richard had managed to fly the helicopter off of the roof and down onto the ground in front the Hoboken Zoo's main building. As soon as he had landed, the army of animals came walking out and towards the chopper. Skipper, Dave, and the rest of their group stepped off the chopper and they walked towards the army.

Kowalski waddled out of the main building with Andrew and Jimmy in tow. Vicky stepped out of the chopper and then Jimmy spotted her. He ran away from Kowalski and ran towards his aunt. As soon as he reached her, he lept into her arms.

"Aunt Vicky," Jimmy said with tears in his eyes and then he hugged his aunt.

Vicky hugged Jimmy back and she had tears coming from her eyes as well.

Dave looked back at the two and he could feel the joy that the two of them felt. It was a good feeling for him.

Skipper patted Dave's back and said, "Feels good, doesn't it Dave? We saved a lot of people."

Dave's face fell and he looked away from Skipper.

"Not everyone. Not the people in that storeroom," Dave said softly.

Skipper patted Dave's shoulder and said, "I promise you Dave; Blowhole will pay for everything he's done. I swear it."

"I know Skipper," Dave said quietly.

Dave continued to look away and he spotted Flora and Madison in the distance and they were waving him over.

Dave turned back to Skipper and said, "Sorry Skipper, but I just need to be by myself for a little bit. I need to think about stuff."

Skipper nodded and he waddled over to Kowalski.

Dave waited until Skipper was a good distance away and then he snuck over to where Flora and Madison were hiding.

"Hey you guys made it. Are you alright?" Dave asked.

"Yes we're alright Dave. Though I don't think the same can be said for Savio and his latest meals," Flora said.

"You didn't kill Savio did you?" asked Dave.

Alexander and Nikolai appeared and they was dragging Savio who was now tied into a bow. Savio was squirming, trying to get himself undone.

"Sucks for you Savio. I'm sure the zookeepers can fix that," Dave snickered.

Savio glared at Dave and said, "Laugh now, but once I get the chance I will come for you."

"What about his last meal. What happened to them?" Dave asked.

"Both dead. A squirrel and a south american giant otter. They're both partially digested. Sucks for them. Neither of them were likeable though, so we threw them both in a dumpster," Nikolai said.

Dave nodded, turned to Flora and Madison, and said, "You guys have proven helpful. Thank you for your assitance. If you hadn't distracted Savio, we wouldn't have gotten to Blowhole's lair in time. How can I repay you?"

Flora held up her flipper and said, "You don't have to. We were just glad to help."

Dave nodded and Madison just glared at Flora.

"Sorry Madison, but we help for the greater good," Flora said but Madison continued to glare at her.

Flora sighed and said, "Alright fine. We'll get something from the city before we leave."

Madison nodded and she and Flora turned and waddled away.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Dave asked.

Flora looked at Dave and said, "We're going back to Antarctica. Back to Headquarters. That's where we belong."

Dave nodded and said, "Take care of yourselves."

Flora nodded and said, "You too."

She and Madison walked over to the zoo wall and they leapt over it and out of sight.

Dave turned to Alexander and asked, "What about you man? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stick around here for now. I still have some personal matters to attend to," Alexander said.

"Sound's smart I guess. You take care of yourself too," Dave said.

"I intend to," Alexander said and then he, Nikolai, and Dave walked in different directions leaving Savio squirming on the ground.

"Umm... a little help please," Savio called out.

**(Helicopter)**

The chopper was big enough to accomadate a lot of the army and many were climbing on board. Others chose to remain back in Hoboken in hopes of changing things there for the better.

Vicky climbed on board the chooper with Jimmy in her arms.

Jimmy looked up at his aunt and asked, "Where are we going aunt Vicky?"

Vicky looked down at Jimmy, brushed the fur atop his head, and said, "I don't know sweetie. But we're not staying here. We can't stay here."

Jimmy nodded and nestled himself against his aunt's stomach.

"Mommy will be watching us from heaven won't she?" Jimmy asked.

More tears fell from Vicky's eyes and she said, "Yes Jimmy. She'll be watching us."

Outside the chopper; Isabelle, Dave, Richard, Andrew, and Nikolai dumped Blowhole's research files into a barrel. Rico upchucked a bottle of lighter fluid and they sprayed it on the research files. Nikolai pulled out a book of matches he had found earlier and lit it. Everyone watched as the flames shot out of the barrel and burned the files.

Nikolai looked at Dave and asked, "Are you sure you won't be joing us comrade? We could use someone like you."

Dave turned to Nikolai and said, "Nah. I've already got a place to go."

Dave pointed at the penguins and Marlene.

"When I first turned, most of them welcomed me with open arms," Dave said as Skipper started glaring at him.

"Relax Skipper that's all in the past now. But still I feel at home in the Central Park Zoo. I have friends and I'm happy there. I can't leave them Nikolai. But it was really good seeing you again old friend," Dave said to Nikolai.

Nikolai smiled and he shook Daves paw.

"Same here comrade. You take care of yourself," Nikolai said with tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

The pulled one another in for a hug.

"Just stay alive my friend," Dave said.

Nikolai nodded and walked towards the chopper.

Vicky crept out of the chopper and walked over to Marlene who was conversing with Isabelle, who was staying behind at Haboken. She walked over to Marlene and tapped her shoulder.

Marlene looked at Vicky and asked, "Huh? What do you want?"

Vicky just pulled Marlene into a hug and said, "Thank you so much for saving Jimmy. He's all I have left. If it weren't for you, I'd have no family left."

Marlene pulled herself away from Vicky and said, "I had to. He was just a child and he needed help. I couldn't just leave him in Savio to die."

Vicky nodded and said, "Thanks for not leaving him there. I don't know what I would do without him. How can I ever repay you?"

Marlene nodded and said, "You just take care of him."

Vicky smiled and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can never replace his mother, but I can give him the love he needs. I just hope I don't fail him," Vicky said.

"You won't. I'm sure that you'll take good care of him," Marlene said, giving Vicky some encouragement.

Vicky hugged Marlene one more time and said, "Thank you."

"Vicky! It's time for us to go," Andrew called out from the chopper.

Vicky nodded and walked to the chopper and climbed aboard.

Everyone staying behind looked at the animals in the chopper and Nikolai saluted them all and they all saluted back. Nikolai closed the helicopter door and it took off with Richard at the stick and Audrey and Robert controling everything else. The animals staying behind watched as the chopper flew off and went out of sight.

Isabelle turned to Dave and asked, "You aren't staying here are you?"

Dave shook his head and said, "No. I'm staying in Central Park. It's my home now and I can't leave it."

Isabelle nodded and she and the remaining army walked towards the main zoo building.

"Wait, what do you plan to do with this place?" Dave asked.

Isabelle turned back to Dave and said, "First we're going to cremate all of those abominations that Blowhole created. It's the least we can do for them."

Isabelle then continued walking back to the zoo's main building. But before she closed the door, she looked back at Dave and gave him a salute which Dave returned.

The sun began to rise, marking the beginning of another day.

Marlene walked in front of the guys and asked, "Can we go home now please? I just feel like climbing into bed right now."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they walked to the zoo gate where the penguins pink car was still parked.

**(Helicopter)**

Nikolai looked at the animals that were in the chopper. Many of them were now asleep.

Nicholas and Horace tapped on Nikolais shoulder to get his attention.

Nikolai looked at them and said, "Why is it so quiet in here? Put some music on."

Horace nodded, reached over to the radio they had stowed away, and music began playing.

_In this farewell, there is no blood.  
>There is no alilbi<em>

"Well what do we do now Nikolai?" asked Nick.

_Cause I've drawn regret  
>From the truth<br>Of a thousand lies_

"Surely you must have a plan," Horace said.

_So let mercy come and wash away_

Nikolai looked towards the rising sun and said, " Richard, just head to wherever the horizon may take us."

_What I've Done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>and let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest, What you thought of me  
>Well, I clean this slate<br>With the hands, Of uncertainty  
>So let mercy come, And Wash away<em>

_What I've Done  
>I'll face myself<br>Tto cross what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of what I've done  
><em> 

(Solo)

_For what I've done  
>I start again<br>And whatever pain may come  
>Today this ends<br>I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done<br>(Na,Na,Na)_

_What I've Done  
>What I've Done<br>Forgetting what I've done_

**And that ends chapter 15.**

**The song used is called 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park which I also do not own.**

**Even though I just put the end song up, there is still one chapter left and there will be a big twist in the end. Can you guys guess what it'll be?**

**Remeber to read and review. Last chapter will come on friday. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys here is the last chapter of 'The Truth' and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews guys and remember that there is a shocking twist in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

The penguins pulled their car into the Central Park Zoo and parked in their garage. The penguins and Dave climbed out, but Marlene was fast asleep in the backseat.

Skipper looked at her and asked himself, "Aww doesn't she look sweet when she's asleep?"

"She sure does Skippa," Private said from beside Skipper.

Skipper jumped at the sound of Private's voice.

"Oh, sorry Skippa. I didn't mean to startle you," Private apologized.

"It's alright young Private," Skipper said.

Private sighed and said, "Do you think we should take her home then Skippa?"

Skipper observed Marlene as she peacefully slept and said, "No. The zoo opens in a few minutes and we don't have enough time to get her home before we open. Let's just take her back to the HQ."

Private nodded and then he and Skipper carfully lifted Marlene out of the car and carried her to the HQ through one of their many tunnels.

Once at the HQ the penguins opened the 'Private's First Prize' door and they were greeted by the annoying lemur king himself.

"Hello neighbors. Where were you all night?" King Julian asked.

Skipper let go of Marlene and she fell to the floor and woke up.

"RINGTAIL! What are you doing here?" Skipper yelled.

"Well I came here hoping I could borrow some of your food, but you weren't here so we had us a little party," Julien answered.

Loud music was playing, food was spilled all over, and Mort and Maurice were dancing to the music and both were obviously dead tired.

Skipper gave all three of the lemurs a hard glare and a moment later all three lemurs were thrown out of the HQ, through the fishbowl entrance.

"Uh what just happened?" asked Maurice.

"I don't like pain," said Mort.

Julien stood up and said, "How dare they treat me, their king, like this. Maurice, go punish them now."

Maurice walked over to the fishbowl entrance and tried to open it, but it didn't budge.

"Sorry your highness, but they've locked us out," Maurice said.

Julien groaned and said, "Fine. Let's just go back to our kingdom then. We can party there without any party pooper penguins."

With that the lemurs left the penguin habitat for their own.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Inside the penguins HQ; the penguins and otters began cleaning the place up. Even Marlene was mopping the stains on the ground.

"Marlene you really should get some sleep. If I understand, you were up all night," Dave said.

Marlene waved Dave off and said, "No I'm alright for now Dave. Once we're done I'll get some rest. Besides were't you up all night as well?"

Skipper pulled Marlene away from the mop she had been using, sat her down on a cot the guys had pulled out and said, "Nonsense Marlene. You went through a lot last night and you really should rest."

"You just let us worry about cleaning this mess up. Alright?" Dave said.

Marlene nodded, but as she was about to go to sleep, the penguins TV suddenly clicked on. They all turned to it to see what was up. There on the screen was the mad dolphin himself in front of a plain white background.

"Well hello peng-you-ins and otters," Blowhole said.

Everyone in the room glared at him.

"What do you want asshole?" Dave said.

"Tut tut Dave. Where are your manners?" Blowhole taunted.

Skipper waddled up to the TV and said, "Just leave us alone Blowhole. We don't want to see your face around here."

"Arrogance gets you nowhere Skipper," Blowhole taunted Skipper.

Marlene groaned and said, "Just tell us what you want to tell us so that we can get on with our lives."

"All right fine. I have moved to another city and I am currently planning another revenge against you. All of you. Even you," Blowhole said and then pointed at Marlene.

"Me? I was a victim," Marlene said back.

"But you were still involved in my humiliation. I'll get you for that," Blowhole said and Marlene continued glaring at Blowhole.

"That's about all I have to say. Oh and Mr. Perkins, before I leave there is something I should probably tell you," Blowhole said to Dave.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it," Dave said.

"Oh but I think you do Dave," Blowhole said with an evil smile.

"I already know you're in the closet," Dave said.

"WHAT? No I'm not," Blowhoe said.

Skipper smirked and said, "Not to mention you can't take us your own. You needed a spider monkey to fight for you."

"One who couldn't protect her self in the end," Dave said back to Blowhole.

"Oh for the love of science. YOUR MOTHER IS STILL ALIVE MR. PERKINS," Blowhole yelled to Dave.

Dave's eyes suddenly went wide with surprise.

"What? What did you just say?" Dave asked in shock.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid that I've already said too much. Good luck figuring that one out. Bye bye for now," Blowhole said and then he started laughing and the TV clicked off.

"Stop. NO. WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS SHE!" Dave yelled in rage.

Skipper pulled Dave away and said, "Let it go Dave. Blowhole's long gone by now."

"LET IT GO? He knows where my mother is. I haven't seen her in twenty years," Dave said with tears coming to his eyes.

"He could have been lying Dave. You can't trust Blowhole at all. He may have just been taunting you," Kowalski added.

"Uh-huh," Rico added.

Dave still let some tears fall from his eyes and he reluctantly pulled away from the TV.

"Let's just finish cleaning the HQ and then let's get some rest," Marlene said to Dave.

Dave nodded and said, "Yeah. He had to have been lying. He had to."

Dave started mopping again and thought, 'But what if he wasn't? What if she is alive?'

Dave then turned his focus back to mopping the floor. Once they were done, he lied down on another cot the penguins had pulled and fell fast sleep.

**And that ends 'The Truth' and I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. Next I shall be doing a holiday themed story. It'll be a lot of fun.**

**So Dave's mother could still be alive. Only time will tell.**

**Remember to read and review folks.**


End file.
